Het Leven van Lily Evers 2
by Iertjevampiertje
Summary: De verbeterde versie van het Leven van Lily Evers. Nog steeds dezelfde verhaallijn, maar twee hoofdstukken toegevoegd, spellingsfouten verbeterd en slechte stukken weggehaald. Lily's levensverhaal van begin tot eind.
1. Voorwoord

Voorwoord:

Hallo!

De verbeterde versie van Het Leven van Lily Evers. Ik vond de eerste niet zo goed gelukt, en toen ik zag dat er een verhalenwedstrijd kwam op Hpfunsite ben ik het verhaal gaan verbeteren. Ik heb twee hoofdstukken toegevoegd, het eerste hoofdstuk is helemaal nieuw. Ik had eerst 17 hoofdstukken en nu heb ik er 25. Dat komt ook doordat ik de tekst wat beter verdeeld heb. De hoofdstukken hebben in deze versie ook namen, dat was er eerst ook niet. De verhaallijn is wel hetzelfde gebleven, ik heb alleen wat kleine stukjes weggehaald en wat stukken toegevoegd. Er zitten ook verschillende stomme acties van mij bij, die ik er stiekem in verwerkt heb, op momenten dat ik niet al te veel inspiratie had.

Het verhaal gaat over Lily Evers, de moeder van Harry Potter. Het is haar levensverhaal van bijna het begin tot eind, en ik hoop dat ik een beetje ben trouw gebleven aan het boek. Ze ontmoet James Potter, haat hem in het begin, maar na een paar jaar worden ze toch verliefd en trouwen. Ze gaan werken voor de Orde, krijgen Harry en komen dan gruwelijk aan hun eind.

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden, ik heb er veel tijd aan besteed.

Groetjes Iertjevampiertje.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**1. Het Kamp (Inleiding)**

Op een mooie maandagochtend in juni stapte een meisje dat Lily Evers heette uit haar bed. Ze was heel knap en had dik, lang rood haar en felgroene ogen. Lily was een doodgewoon meisje… ging naar een doodgewone school en… had een doodgewone zus. Een zus die het leuk vond om Lily te pesten. Lily was in heel veel dingen veel beter dan Petunia, ze was knapper en slimmer. Petunia was uit jaloezie Lily gaan plagen. Het plagen ging over op pesten. Lily had het altijd al gewoon gevonden. Ze dacht tenminste dat ze heel normaal was en dat in elk gezin wel eens 'ruzies' voorkwamen.

Lily zuchtte en dacht aan wat ze vandaag ging doen. Ze ging op kamp met haar klas. Haar klas, die volgend jaar uit elkaar zou gaan, omdat bijna iedereen een ander niveau ging doen. Lily vond dit erg jammer, want het was een gezellige klas geweest. Ze hoopte dat ze volgend jaar op de middelbare ook een leuke klas zou krijgen.

Twee uur later had mevrouw Evers Lily naar school gebracht en stond ze samen met haar klas voor de bus.

'Zo kinderen. Kom even bij mij staan, alsjeblieft', zei Lily's leraar, meneer van Zoelen. 'Ook jij Rogier…', voegde hij eraan toe toen Rogier, de bullebak uit de klas gewoon bleef staan en zich niks van meneer van Zoelen aantrok. 'Oké, vandaag is het zover!', zei meneer van Zoelen opgewonden. 'Ik heb samen met juffrouw Kersten een toplocatie geregeld en zij was zo aardig om voor te stellen mij te helpen met het begeleiden van jullie.' Meneer van Zoelen zweeg even en keek dromerig naar juffrouw Kersten. Zij was de lerares van groep 6 en een hele aardige, knappe, aardige vrouw. Ze glimlachte vriendelijk naar meneer van Zoelen. Hij was een niet al te knappe man van 53 en was alleen aardig als mevrouw Kersten erbij was. Hij was duidelijk smoorverliefd op haar. Meneer van Zoelen gebaarde de kinderen dat ze in de bus moesten gaan zitten en even later waren de kinderen vrolijk zingend op weg naar de 'Toplocatie'…

'Cool!', was Lily's eerste reactie toen ze er waren. Het was al aan het schemeren. Ze stonden voor een groot, eng kasteel, dat in een donker bos stond. Een uil verbrak de stilte. Julie, een heel bang en verlegen meisje kromp ineen toen het begon te onweren. Juffrouw Kersten sloeg een arm om haar heen en een halve minuut zei niemand iets. 'Nou, vinden jullie het niet prachtig?', zei meneer van Zoelen niet al te overtuigend. Niemand antwoordde. 'Naar binnen dan maar hè…'

De kinderen haalden hun bagage uit de bus en sleepte die zo langzaam mogelijk over de vochtige bosgrond. Meneer van Zoelen klopte op twee grote eikenhouten deuren. Even later deed een krom oud vrouwtje de deur open. Ze wisselde een paar woorden met meneer van Zoelen en met haar krakerige stem begeleidde ze de kinderen naar hun kamers. Lily sliep samen me Vera, haar beste vriendin en met Julie op een kamer. Niemand zei iets omdat ze het kampgebouw niet echt aantrekkelijk vonden voor een gezellig kamp, maar Lily moest toegeven dat ze het helemaal geweldig vond. Die griezelsfeer vond ze superleuk, er kon toch niks engs gebeuren, dat gebeurde alleen in griezelfilms…

Ze pakten hun spullen uit en gingen slapen.

Die nacht, om precies twaalf uur, luidde de klok in de hoogste toren. Lily en haar vriendinnen zaten rechtop in bed. In de kamer naast hun hoorde ze drie andere meisjes gillen.

'W-wat was dat?', piepte Julie.

'Gewoon de klok in de toren', probeerde Lily haar gerust te stellen.

'Maar… maar waarom gilde ze hiernaast dan?', vroeg Vera bang aan Lily.

'Ja, misschien is er wel iets met ze gebeurt! We gaan kijken!', zei Julie opeens zelfverzekerd. Haar beste vriendin sliep in de kamer naast hun. Ze sprongen uit bed en liepen op hun tenen de overloop op. stilletjes deed Lily de deur open… voor zover dat kon, want de scharnieren waren verroest… de deur ging luid krakend open…

'Stefanie? Femke, Lisa?', vroeg Julie zachtjes. Vera deed het licht aan en…

'AAAAH!', gilde Julie. De drie bedden waren leeg. Er kwamen andere de kamer binnen lopen, terwijl Julie snikkend op de grond zakte. Juffrouw Kersten troostte Julie en meneer van Zoelen onderzocht de hele kamer, om te zien of de drie meisjes zich misschien ergens hadden verstopt. Femke en Lisa waren de twee grapjassen uit de klas en het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat ze iets uithaalden.

Het oude vrouwtje kwam samen met haar vriendinnen aanwaggelen.

'Wat is er aan de hand kindertjes?', vroeg ze.

'Er zijn drie kinderen verdwenen, mevrouw', zei juffrouw Kersten.

'Het spijt mij ontzettend, maar daar zijn wij niet verantwoordelijk voor', zei het oude vrouwtje.

'Wat is dat voor onzin!', zei Julie hysterisch. Lily had haar in alle jaren dat ze haar kende nog nooit zo gezien. Het oude vrouwtje negeerde de brutaliteit van Julie en wende zich tot meneer van Zoelen.

'Het spijt me echt vreselijk meneer, dit is nog nooit eerder gebeurt', zei ze.

'Ja… nou… eh… ik denk dat de meisjes gewoon een grap hebben uitgehaald. We vinden ze wel weer terug', zei meneer van Zoelen joviaal. 'Ga maar weer slapen iedereen'.

Julie rende snikkend naar haar kamer en beweerde snikkend dat Femke en Lisa nooit zoiets zouden doen en Stefanie al helemaal niet. Na een half uur snikkend tegen de kussen aangeslagen te hebben, viel Julie dan toch in slaap.

De volgende ochtend wekte mevrouw Kersten en meneer van Zoelen de kinderen voor een ochtendwandeling in het bos. Het bos was een stuk minder eng als het gewoon licht was. Na het ontbijt deelde meneer van Zoelen de klas en in twee groepen om Levend Stratego te spelen. Om klokslag twaalf uur hoorde ze weer gegil. Iedereen liep angstig terug naar meneer van Zoelen. De kinderen hadden er geen goed gevoel over. Hij blies op zijn fluitje om het spel te beëindigen en iedereen zich bij hem te laten verzamelen. Juffrouw Kersten stond erop dat hij de leerlingen ging tellen voor de zekerheid en omdat meneer van Zoelen altijd luisterde naar juffrouw Kersten deed hij dat maar. Toen hij klaar was zei hij:

'Kinderen… er zijn drie jongens verdwenen. Die grap van Lisa en Femke loopt een beetje uit de hand geloof ik…'

Julie viel verstijfd van angst flauw.

'Maar… maar meneer… Misschien is het toeval dat er steeds om twaalf uur kinderen verdwijnen, en hebben de twee verdwijningen niks met elkaar te maken', zei Lily.

'Ja!', haakte Vera in. 'Misschien zijn de jongens wel ontvoerd!'

Iedereen begon na die woorden angstig met elkaar te praten, tot meneer van Zoelen ze met een blik het zwijgen oplegde.

'Jullie hebben te veel fantasie. Het is gewoon allemaal een grap!', zei hij boos.

'Maar meneer, vind u niet ergens dat de kinderen een beetje gelijk hebben? Ik voel me niet veilig meer zo', zei juffrouw Kersten.

'Ik wil je wel beschermen mijn juffrouw', zei meneer van Zoelen dromerig.

Juffrouw Kersten wierp hem nog een boze blik toen en liep samen met de kinderen terug naar het kasteel. De rest van de middag speelde de kinderen spelletjes op hun kamer en 's avonds ging iedereen vroeg slapen.

Rond tien uur 's avonds moest Lily plassen. Ze stapte uit bed om naar de wc te gaan, toen ze opeens de oude vrouwtjes met elkaar hoorde praten. Ze ging dichter bij de deur staan met haar oor bij het sleutelgat.

'Ik vind dat we ermee moeten stoppen, Trees…'

'Waarom Truus? Het is toch leuk… beetje dreuzeltje pesten… anders vervelen we ons toch de hele tijd maar…', zei Trees.

'Ja, dat is waar. Ik vind het leuk, en het is toch niet schadelijk? Wat kan er gebeuren?', zei een ander vrouwtje.

'Het ministerie kan er achter komen Bep!', zei Truus.

'Dat komen ze toch niet… ze zijn niet meer zo slim als vroeger', zei Bep.

'En bovendien… weet niemand iets meer zodra ze de poort uit gaan…', zei Trees.

'Ik snap het nut er niet van!', verdedigde Truus zich.

'Je deed anders wel elke keer mee. Ik zweer dat jij je te pletter gaat vervelen als je ermee stopt', zei Bep.

'Dat weet je niet… we zijn nog nooit gestopt ermee… maar ik ga stoppen', zei Truus.

'Dat zou ik maar niet doen… als jij stopt, dan geven wij je aan', zei Trees.

'We doen dit al jaren… het is toch leuk?', zei Bep.

Truus zuchtte. Het bleef een tijdje stil… Lily dacht na over wat ze gezegd hadden. Betekende dit wat ze dacht dat het betekende? Dan moest ze dit zo snel mogelijk vertellen aan meneer van Zoelen. Maar hadden ze het wel over de verdwijningen? Misschien zaten zij er helemaal niet achter…

'Ik ga even naar het toillet…', zei de stem van Trees.

Lily's maag draaide om. Snel liep ze op haar tenen terug naar boven en ging in bed liggen. Ze bleef nog een tijdje piekeren over wat ze gehoord had. Maar met de geruststellende gedachte, dat de vrouwtjes niets met de verdwijning te maken hadden, viel Lily uiteindelijk toch in slaap…

'AAAAH!'

Een gil van Julie liet iedereen in de kamer rechtop in bed zitten.

'Wat was dat?', vroeg Vera slaapdronken.

'Ik weet het niet', zei Lily zacht. 'Waarom gilde Julie?'

Precies op dat moment luidde de klok. Precies twaalf keer.

Lily werd van achteren beetgepakt en uit bed gesleurd. Ze wilde gillen, maar een er werd een hand op haar mond gedrukt… een oude, rimpelige hand… Lily besefte te laat dat ze aan meneer van Zoelen had moet vertellen dat de vrouwtjes achter de verdwijningen zaten. Maar daar was het nu te laat voor…

Lily voelde een onbekende woede in haar opborrelen… ze wist niet waarom, maar ze werd boos… boos op de vrouwtjes, omdat ze kinderen ontvoerde, al jaren lang… en dat ze nog steeds niet opgepakt werden. Dat deed je toch niet? Kinderen voor de lol ontvoeren? Lily zag nog net dat een van de vrouwtjes samen met Julie verdween, want een felle witte flits zorgde ervoor dat Lily en Vera niks meer zagen. Bij de flits kwam een grote kracht vrij… Lily voelde dat die kracht het vrouwtje van haar af trok. Ze wist niet waarom en ze wist niet hoe, maar ze wist wel dat de vrouwtjes die niet gepland hadden. Ze keken elkaar geschrokken aan en wierpen bange blikken op Lily. Even later waren ze verdwenen. Vera sprintte naar het lichtknopje en begon keihard te gillen toen ze zag dat Julie was verdwenen. Al snel kwamen de leraren en leerlingen de kamer binnenstormen. Hysterisch begon Vera te vertellen wat er was gebeurt. Meneer van Zoelen was even stil en bescheen toen pas te beseffen dat de kinderen in gevaar waren…

'Iedereen gaat NU zijn spullen pakken. We blijven hier geen minuut langer.'

Dat lieten de leerlingen zich geen twee keer zeggen iedereen rende naar zijn of haar kamer.

'Wij gaan de ontvoerde leerlingen zoeken', zei meneer van Zoelen tegen Lily en Vera.

'Gaan jullie ook maar alvast jullie spullen inpakken', zei juffrouw Kersten.

Lily en Vera deden wat hen gezegd werd. Tien minuten later, kwam Julie binnenstormen en vertelde het hele verhaal aan Lily en Vera. Dat ze was meegenomen door een vrouwtje naar de kerkers en dat ze daar was vastgebonden naast Lisa en Femke. Stefanie en de drie jongens zaten in een andere kerker en die waren ook veilig terug gekomen. Van de vrouwtjes was geen spoor meer te bekennen…

Nog geen half uur later zat de klas alweer in de bus. Meneer van Zoelen had zich voorgenomen om gelijk de politie te bellen zodra ze een telefooncel zagen… maar toen ze de poort van het terrein uit waren kon niemand zich nog iets herinneren van het drama. Iedereen dacht dat ze een superleuk kamp hadden gehad in een sprookjes kasteel… Niemand van hen heeft ooit de vrouwtjes nog gezien, zij werden nooit gestraft voor hen daden… ze waren gevlucht… gevlucht voor de kracht van Lily… Lily die niet eens wist dat ze een verborgen kracht had… ooit… ooit zal ze die ontdekken…


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**De eerste ontmoeting**

'Lily, ontbijt!', riep haar moeder van onder aan te trap.

Lily stond op en kleedde zich aan. Ze rende naar beneden, ze had vreselijke honger. Petunia zat al aan de tafel en was al aan het eten, zoals altijd. Ze nam nooit de moeite om fatsoenlijk te wachten. Lily's moeder stond in de keuken beslag te maken voor een taart.

'Goedemorgen Lily', zei ze vriendelijk. 'Lekker geslapen?'

'Ja, natuurlijk', zei Lily terug.

Petunia trok een gezicht alsof ze stront onder haar neus had. Lily negeerde haar maar. Hun ouders trokken Lily altijd voor en dat was voor Petunia een extra reden om Lily te pesten. Aan haar ouders had Lily het nog niet verteld, dan zou het alleen maar erger worden.

Lily ging aan tafel zitten en pakte een boterham. De telefoon ging en Petunia nam op.

'Hallo, met Petunia', zei ze. 'Oh hallo, Sophie!'

Lily schrok. Sophie was het meest kakkerige en rijke figuur dat op de wereld rondliep. Zij was een van de vriendinnen van Petunia, een van de vriendinnen die Petunia hielp met het leven van Lily ondraaglijk te maken.

'Ja, het gaat goed hoor. Eh, of ik vanmiddag wat te doen heb? Ik zal het even vragen. Mam, heb ik vanmiddag wat te doen?', vroeg Petunia aan haar moeder.

'Nee. Hoezo? Ga je weg?', vroeg haar moeder afwezig.

Petunia gaf geen antwoord en wende zich weer tot de telefoon.

'Ja, ik kan vanmiddag. Bij mij? Want Lily is thuis. Ja, dan hebben we in ieder geval wat te doen. Ja, goed. Tot straks dan!', zei Petunia. Petunia hing op en keek Lily schamper aan. Lily keek naar de grond. Ze was altijd bang geweest voor Petunia. Nooit had ze iets durven zeggen van alle pesterijtjes, alle dingen die Petunia bij haar gedaan had. Maar waarom? Wat deed Lily fout? Petunia zei vaak dat Lily normaal moest doen…

Lily stond op en trok haar jas aan. Ze merkte echter niet dat ze bespioneerd werd… Lily liep langzaam naar het park toe en ging op een bankje zitten. Ze zat een tijdje rustig naar het water te staren en na te denken over het leven toen ze ineens iets hard tegen haar hoofd voelde. Ze keek wat haar had geraakt. Het was een dennenappel. Die was vast en zeker uit de boom boven haar gevallen. Lily wilde de dennenappel oprapen, toen ze besefte dat er in juni helemaal geen dennenappels aan de bomen hingen. Even later hoorde ze een zacht gegniffel. Lily draaide zich met een ruk om en zag twee jongens van een jaar of 11 in de struiken zitten. Een knappe jongen met donker haar en een jongen met warrig zwart haar en een bril.

'Hé, waar was dat voor nodig?', zei Lily boos.

De jongen met de bril grijnsde.

'Geen idee… maar het was wel grappig. Toch Sirius?'

De jongen die blijkbaar Sirius heette vond het best wel grappig. Hij lag op zijn rug in de struiken en hij proestte het uit. De jongen keek zijn vriend aan en wende zich weer tot Lily.

'Let maar niet op hem… hij is melig vandaag'.

Hij stak zijn hand uit en Lily pakte hem voorzichtig aan.

'James Potter'.

'Lily Evers', zei Lily. 'Uhm... nou weet ik nog steeds niet wat die dennenappel voor nut had'.

'Nou kijk Lily… het zit zo… Sirius en ik verveelde ons nogal… en aangezien het vakantie is en iedereen weg is, was jij ons enige slachtoffer vandaag'.

'Nou wat een eer…', zei Lily. Ze mocht de jongen niet. Hij kwam erg arrogant over.

'Deed het zo'n pijn? Agossie meid… ik heb medelijden met je… ze zouden ons moeten opsluiten hè Sirius. SIRIUS KAPPEN NOU!'

'Jajaja… ik hou al op… stel je toch niet zo aan man', zei Sirius. Hij kwam uit de struiken en veegde zijn tranen af.

'Zo…', zei hij langzaam en hij bekeek Lily aandachtig. 'We hebben wel een lekker ding aan de haak geslagen vandaag. Vind je niet James?'

Lily verslikte zich.

'Ja nu je het zegt', zei James langzaam. 'Waar woon je schatje?'

'Mag ik vragen wat dat jou aangaat?', zei Lily geïrriteerd.

'Gewoon… ik ben geïnteresseerd in jou lieverd, wees toch blij', zei James grijnzend.

Lily staarde de twee jongens ongelovig aan. Dit had ze werkelijk nog nooit meegemaakt. Ze zuchtte diep.

'Nou moeten jullie eens goed luisteren. Ik ben niet gek, ik ga niet mijn adres geven aan twee jongens die ik vijf minuten ken. Jullie zouden wel… uh… kinderlokkers of zo kunnen zijn', zei Lily.

Sirius staarde James aan.

'Zijn alle Dreuzels zo James?'

'Dreuzel? Wat is dat nou weer?', vroeg Lily.

'Jij… blijkbaar…', zei James.

'Nou. Bedankt nog hè… als jullie verder niks te zeggen hebben, dan ga ik maar… de groeten', zei Lily. Ze draaide zich om en liep weg, de jongens hielden haar niet tegen.

'Dag schatje!', riep James nog na.

Lily wierp hem nog een boze blik toe en liep het park uit, regelrecht naar huis.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**3. De taart en de Brief**

Toen ze weer thuis was zag ze dat Petunia en Sophie achter de tv zaten. Petunia zag Lily binnenkomen en stootte Sophie aan. Lily had geen zin gepest te worden, dus liep ze zo snel mogelijk naar boven. Petunia was haar echter voor. Ze ging voor Lily staan.

'Wat wilde jij gaan doen?', vroeg ze dreigend. Lily zette een stap naar achteren en stotterde: 'ik wilde…naar…eh boven gaan.' Petunia grijnsde.

'Ik dacht het niet. We hebben nog een verrassing voor je in petto.' Petunia wenkte Sophie. Ze liepen naar de keuken en gooide de hele inhoud van de kom met taartbeslag over Lily heen. Lily gilde, het was al te laat. Petunia hoorde hun moeder de trap afkomen en duwde snel de lege kom in Lily's handen. Toen de moeder van Lily haar zag, van top tot teen onder het beslag, kon ze haar ogen niet geloven. Ze duwde Lily de badkamer in en riep: 'hoe kon je! Ik heb twee uur aan dat beslag gewerkt!'

Nadat Lily gedoucht had, moest ze meteen naar boven en kreeg een week lang huisarrest. Petunia en Sophie gierde het uit van het lachen. Ze gingen naar Petunia's kamer en gingen nog meer grappen bedenken om Lily mee te pesten. Lily zat op haar kamer een boek te lezen. Dit zou een vreselijke week worden, nu ze niet maar naar buiten kon. En inderdaad, het werd een rotweek. Petunia en haar vriendinnen hadden van alles uitgehaald bij Lily. Ze hadden haar tas vol met water gegoten, Lily's hoofd in de wc geduwd, haar fietsbanden lek geprikt, plukken uit haar lange haar geknipt, een scheetzak op haar stoel gelegd, peper in haar drinken gedaan en een overlijdensbericht in de krant geplaatst. De weken gingen voorbij. In juli gebeurde er iets wat Lily's hele leven voorgoed zou veranderen. Toen ze op een ochtend de post ging halen, gebeurde het. Tussen alle ansicht-kaarten voor de populaire Petunia, zat een brief. Een brief voor Lily. Het was een zware envelop en Lily maakte hem snel open.

_ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN & HOCUS-POCUS_

_Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus_

_(Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e Klas, Opperste hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)_

_Geachte mevrouw Evers,_

_Het doet me een genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden. _

_Het schooljaar begint op 1 september. _

_Gelieve voor 31 juli per uil te reageren._

_Hoogachtend,_

_Minerva Anderling,_

_Assistent-schoolhoofd_

Lily gooide de brief op de grond. Dit zal vast wel weer zo'n 'leuke' grap van Petunia zijn. Ze pakte haar boek weer en begon te lezen.

Een paar weken later dacht Lily niet meer aan de brief. Tot dat er op een dag hard op de deur geklopt werd. Petunia deed open en gilde. Daarna viel ze flauw. Lily hoorde haar gillen en liep naar de deur. Ook Lily schrok, want er stond een man ongeveer twee keer zo groot als Lily voor de deur. Hij zag er woest uit. Tot Lily's verbazing glimlachte hij.

'Hallo, jij mot Lily zijn'.

Lily knikte flauwtjes. De reus stapte over Petunia heen en liep naar de woonkamer. Lily liep voorzichtig achter hem aan. De moeder van Lily gilde toen ze zag wie haar woonkamer binnenliep. De vader van Lily schrok ook. De reus ging zitten op de bank. Petunia was bijgekomen en schuifelde langs de muur naar haar ouders.

'Eh…', zei Liy. 'Wie bent u?'

'Fijn dat je het vraagt. Ik ben Rubeus Hagrid, sleutelbewaarder en terreinknecht van Zweinstein'.

'Zweinstein? Was dat niet die ene school uit die brief?', vroeg Lily.

'Ja precies. Ik wist dat je hem gelezen had, maar omdat natuurlijk niemand anders in je familie kan toveren, most ik van Perkamentus je effe helpen met schoolspullen kopen en zo.

'Eh…toveren?, vroeg Lily.

'Ja toveren, ja. Je bent een heks, Lily!', zei Hagrid. Lily geloofde er helemaal niks van. Zij een heks? Dat kon gewoon niet.

'Maar hoe – hoe kan dat?', vroeg Lily.

Hagrid grijnsde. 'Zo word je nou eenmaal geboren hè… Nou ga je mee? Volgens mij motten we nog wat schoolspullen kopen.'

Lily vond het erg vreemd om zomaar met een vreemde man mee schoolspullen te gaan kopen voor een of andere toverschool, maar om de een of andere rede had ze het gevoel dat hij de waarheid sprak. Zij een heks… Lily zuchtte en trok haar jas aan. Lily zei haar moeder gedag, die in shock was en even later liepen ze over de Wegisweg, een winkelstraat waar je alleen maar tovenaars spullen kan kopen. Ze wisselde haar geld om in tovenaarsgeld en kochten alles was Lily nodig had. Daarna bracht Hagrid Lily weer naar huis en gaf haar een kaartje voor de Zweinsteinexpres. Hagrid zei dat er nog andere kinderen waren die hij moest helpen met hun schoolspullen, dus even later was hij weer vertrokken.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

**4. In de Zweinsteinexpres**

Het was de mooiste dag van Lily's leven tot nu toe geweest en ze verheugde zich erop om die kop van Petunia te zien als zij haar toverstok zou trekken. Lily was nu niet meer bang voor Petunia. Petunia was eerder bang voor Lily geworden. De laatste paar weken vermaakte Lily zich met het lezen van haar nieuwe schoolboeken en Petunia plagen. Haar ouders vonden Lily helemaal geweldig en wilde steeds dat ze iets zou toveren. Op 1 september stond Lily vroeg op en liet zich door haar moeder naar het station brengen. Hagrid had haar verteld hoe ze op het perron moest komen. Ze moest door de muur van perron 9 en perron 10 heen lopen. Ze nam afscheid van haar moeder en ging met haar karretje recht voor de muur staan. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en rende naar de muur toe. Even dacht Lily dat ze tegen de muur aan was geknald, maar ze hoorde geen klap. Ze deed haar ogen open en zag een vuurrode stoomtrein, met allemaal leerlingen, hangend uit ramen om nog even te praten met hun familieleden. Ze liep de trein in en ging in de laatste coupé zitten, die was nog helemaal leeg. Een jongen met bruin haar stak zijn hoofd om de hoek.

'Oh, hoi', zei hij. 'Is hier nog ruimte voor vier jongens?'

'Ja, natuurlijk', zei Lily.

Er kwamen vier jongens binnen. De jongen met het bruine haar, een kleine jongen met blond haar en… James en Sirius. Een halve minuut later pas besefte Lily dat haar mond openhing. James stootte Sirius aan en ze grijnsde allebei toen ze Lily zagen.

'Ken ik jou ergens van?', zei James onschuldig terwijl hij zijn lachen probeerde in te houden.

'Hallo schatje!', zei Sirius en hij ging tegen Lily aan zitten en sloeg zijn arm om Lily heen.

Lily schoof zo ver mogelijk bij Sirius uit de buurt.

'Doe even normaal alsjeblieft', zei Lily geïrriteerd.

'Wow… kennen jullie elkaar of zo?', zei de jongen met het bruine haar.

'Nee, helemaal niet!', zei James. 'Ik vergeet zo dat ik me nog voor moet stellen'.

Hij grinnikte.

'James Potter, aangenaam', zei hij plechtig.

'Sirius Zwarts, ook aangenaam', zei Sirius met hetzelfde stemmetje als James.

'O uh… Ik ben Remus Lupos en dat is Peter Pippeling', zei de jongen met het bruine haar.

'O oke', zei Lily.

'Ga jij je ook nog voorstellen,_ Lily_?', vroeg James.

'Aha! Ik wist het! Wat is er gebeurt, vertel op!', zei Remus grijnzend.

'Wat doe je nou? Zit je ons weer te verraden James!', zei Sirius lachend.

'Weet je… jullie zijn echt gek', zei Lily met een blik op James en Sirius.

'Ja, maar Remus weet je achternaam nog steeds niet', zei Sirius.

'Goed goed… Lily Evers', zei Lily en ze wierp een boze blik op James en Sirius.

'Fijne vakantie gehad schat?', vroeg James.

'Het was een fijne vakantie, tot dat iemand een dennenappel tegen mijn hoofd aan gooide', zei Lily.

'Hè, wat jammer nou. Wie doet er nou zo iets? Het is gewoon schandalig!', zei James onschuldig terwijl hij en Sirius hun uiterste best deden om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

Remus zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd.

'Volgens mij heeft Lily gelijk. Jullie zijn gek', zei hij glimlachend.

'Gek ja. Op Lily. Kijk dan Remus wat een stuk!', zei James.

Lily snoof en rolde haar ogen. Peter lachte zenuwachtig.

'Ben jij blind of zo? Ik ben helemaal geen stuk…'

'Hebben jullie dreuzels thuis geen spiegels?', vroeg Sirius.

'Wat zijn dreuzels?', vroeg Lily ongeduldig.

'Mensen die geen toverkracht hebben', zei Remus.

'Ik heb wel toverkracht anders zou ik hier niet zitten', zei Lily.

'Duh! Maar heb jij een spiegel thuis?', vroeg James.

'Ja natuurlijk', zei Lily.

'En kijk je daar wel eens in?', zei Sirius.

'Ja natuurlijk', zei Lily.

'Hmm…'

'Jongens, alsjeblieft. Kunnen we het over een ander onderwerp hebben dan een spiegel? Of moet ik een andere coupé zoeken? ', zei Lily.

'Neee!!', riepen James en Sirius tegelijk. Lily zuchtte en richtte zich tot Remus. Hij leek haar wel aardig.

De rest van de tijd praten Lily en Remus over Zweinstein. De ouders van Remus waren tovenaars en die hadden Remus al van alles verteld over Zweinstein. James en Sirius zaten steeds flauwe grappen tussendoor te maken. Nu wist Lily het zeker. Ze mocht die twee niet.

Toen ze uitstapten, hoorde Lily de stem van Hagrid.

'Eerstejaars, hierheen. Eerstejaars!' Lily groette Hagrid en ze liepen naar de rand van een groot meer, waar allemaal bootjes lagen. Aan de overkant van het meer stond Zweinstein. Het was heel mooi en groot. Ze gingen in de bootjes zitten en voeren naar de overkant van het meer, naar een ondergronds haventje... Ze liepen een trap op en kwamen uit in een grote hal en daar stond een strenguitziende vrouw.

'Welkom op Zweinstein. Ik ben professor Anderling. Zo dadelijk begin het banket om het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar te vieren, maar voordat jullie plaatsnemen in de Grote Zaal, worden jullie verdeeld over vier verschillende afdelingen. De afdelingen zijn Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Zwadderich en Huffelpuf. Tijdens jullie verblijf fungeert je afdeling min of meer als je familie. Bij eventuele triomfen krijg je afdelingspunten en bij overtredingen worden punten afgetrokken. De afdeling met de meeste punten, krijgt aan het eind van het jaar de afdelingsbeker. De indelingsceremonie begint zo, in aanwezigheid van de overige leraren en leerlingen. Ik kom jullie zo halen.'

'Eh… Remus', vroeg Lily zenuwachtig. 'Hoe verdelen ze ons over de afdelingen?'

'Met een hoed, zegt mijn moeder', zei Remus.

'Hoe bedoel je?', vroeg Lily.

'Nou, gewoon. Je zet die hoed op en zegt bij welke afdeling je het best past', legde Remus uit. Lily knikte flauwtjes. Ze was heel erg zenuwachtig. Professor Anderling kwam binnen.

'Ga in een rij staan en volg me', zei ze. De deuren van de Grote zaal gingen open en ze liepen naar binnen. Het was een prachtige grote zaal, waar je door het dak de buitenlucht kon zien. Overal zweefde brandende kaarsen boven vier lange tafels, waaraan allemaal leerlingen zaten. Op een krukje lag de sorteerhoed en professor Anderling riep een voor een de leerlingen naar voren. Nadat een paar leerlingen geweest waren riep Anderling: 'Evers, Lily'. Lily liep naar voren en ging op het krukje zitten. Professor Anderling zette de hoed op haar hoofd en die riep meteen: 'GRIFFOENDOR!'. Aan de tafel van Griffoendor werd geklapt en Lily ging aan de tafel zitten. Ze keek toe hoe de anderen werden ingedeeld. Sirius, Remus, Peter en James werden ook ingedeeld bij Griffoendor en kwamen naast Lily zitten. Na de sorteerceremonie en het feestmaal hield Professor Perkamentus nog een toespraak. Lily luisterde maar half. Ze was moe en wilde naar bed. Toen Perkamentus klaar was liep ze achter de rest van de Griffoendors aan, naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. De klassenoudste wees op een deur die naar de meisjesslaapzaal leidde. Lily liep naar binnen en viel direct in slaap.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

**5. De knal**

De volgende ochtend werd Lily vroeg wakker. Ze had zoveel zin in vandaag, dat ze zich snel omkleedde, en snel naar de Grote Zaal liep om te ontbijten. Ze ging naast een meisje zitten met blond haar.

'Hoi', zei het meisje vrolijk. 'Hoe heet jij?'

'Ik heet Lily. Lily Evers', zei Lily.

'Oh leuke naam. Ik heet Roos Valanda', zei ze.

'Leuk je te ontmoeten', zei Lily. Professor Anderling deelde de lesroosters uit. Lily keek op haar rooster. Ze had het eerste uur gedaanteverwisseling. Na het ontbijt ging Lily samen met Roos naar de les. Ze gingen zitten en professor Anderling kwam binnen. Ze vertelde direct waar het op stond. Daarna veranderde ze haar bureau in een varken en weer terug. Ze gingen gelijk aan de slag en ze moesten een lucifer in een naald veranderen. Lily was het meteen gelukt. Maar Roos was een beetje onhandig en zette haar tafel in de fik. Het tweede uur hadden ze Toverdranken. Professor Guilotin liet hen een makkelijke toverdrank brouwen. Ze kregen ook nog wat uitleg over de verschillende ingrediënten. Lily had verder nog Bezweringen van professor Banning, Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten van professor Palters en Geschiedenis van Toverkunst van professor Kist. Lily vond de lessen best makkelijk.

Lily vond iedereen aardig van haar slaapzaal en al gauw had ze er drie vriendinnen bij: Manouk Ross, Inge van Veen en Stacey Berndson. Op woensdag kreeg Lily een brief van Hagrid, of ze langs wilde komen. Roos was ook een kind van dreuzelouders en Hagrid had haar ook geholpen met haar schoolspullen. Dus gingen ze samen naar Hagrid.

'Hoi Hagrid', zei Lily toen Hagrid de deur open deed.

'Kom binnen, kom binnen', zei hij. Ze liepen naar binnen en gingen zitten op de grote bank.

'Koppie thee?', vroeg Hagrid.

'Ja, lekker', zeiden Lily en Roos. Ze dronken hun thee op en praatte met Hagrid over wat ze deze week allemaal beleefd hadden. Toen ze daar over waren uitgesproken, vroeg Lily iets waar ze al een tijdje mee zat.

'Hoe kan het dat ik wel een heks ben, en niemand anders uit mijn familie?', vroeg ze.

'Ja, ik heb geen idee', zei Hagrid. 'Ik denk dat er wel iemand bij jou in de familie zit die toverkracht heeft, maar weet jij dat niet. Het kan ook zijn dat er een hele verre tante of zo van je' -BOEM.

'Wat was dat?', vroeg Roos.

'Het kwam bij school vandaan,' zei Hagrid. Hij tuurde door de gordijnen naar Zweinstein.

'Ik zie niks. Laten we toch maar effe gaan kijken', zei hij.

'Ja goed', zei Lily.

Ze liepen terug naar de school. Er was niemand te bekennen. De hele school was leeg. Zelfs Professor Perkamentus was weg.

'Dat klopt niet Hagrid', zei Lily nog, maar Hagrid leek het niet echt te interesseren. Het leek wel alsof hij zichzelf niet was.

'We zien wel… misschien zijn ze op vakantie… ', zei hij. 'Kom we gaan effe naar Zweinsveld'. Lily en Roos probeerde Hagrid tegen te houden.

'Hagrid, waarom gaan we naar Zweinsveld? Moeten we geen brief naar het Ministerie… waar is hij nou weer gebleven?', zei Lily. Hagrid had net nog achter hen gelopen, maar nu was hij weg.

'Ik vind het eng Lily, laten we iemand waarschuwen of zo', zei Roos. Nog geen seconde later kwam er een uil aanvliegen, die een brief op het hoofd van Roos liet vallen.

'Auw!', gilde ze. Lily pakte de brief en las hem door.

'Oh… mijn… god', zei ze langzaam.

'Wat staat er?', vroeg Roos. Het was geschreven met uitgeknipte krantenletters:

WIj hebbEn de hele schOol gegijzeld. Als jULlie ze nog levEnd terug wILlen zien, viNd ons dAN maar. LuKt jullie niet. OM het jullie niet al tE moeilijk te maken hier een Hint. Het bEGint Met een K. Als Jullie het ministerie inschaKelen, kan het nOG wel eens hEel slecht af loPEn met julliE vriendjes.

PrEttige daG nog veRDer.

'Maar dit is verschrikkelijk!', zei Roos.

'Hoe kom je er bij?', zei Lily sarcastisch. 'Wat begint er met een K?', vroeg ze aan Roos.

'We kijken wel even in het woordenboek', zei Roos.

'Echt niet! Ik ga niet terug naar school. Stel je voor, dat er ineens twee mafkezen uit de kerkers komen rennen en ons ook nog gijzelen!', zei Lily.

'Ja daar zit wat in', zei Roos. 'Ze hebben vast wel ergens een boekenwinkel in Zweinsveld'

'Ja, tovenaars verkopen vast woordenboeken', zei Lily. 'Oh, wat moeten we nou doen? En trouwens… nah.. laat maar…'

'We kunnen…eh…naar de Vier Bezemstelen gaan. Ik heb dorst', zei Roos. Toen ze Lily's gezicht zag zei ze snel: 'Geintje'

'Verdorie Roos, doe even serieus, oké?', zei Lily.

'Laten we… eh. We kunnen misschien eerst Hagrid gaan zoeken', zei Roos.

'Ja laten we dat maar doen dan. Als hij maar niet zo gek doet… ', zei Lily. 'Stel… dat hij behekst was? Hij leek niet echt zichzelf… Ik denk dat we beter ergens anders kunnen zoeken… '

'We moeten Hagrid vinden, of hij nou behekst is of niet… zo meteen overkomt hem iets ergs… ', zei Roos.

'Oke, oke, we zoeken wel… maar waarschijnlijk verdoen we onze tijd…', zei Lily. Ze liepen door de straten van Zweinsveld, maar omdat ze er nog nooit eerder waren geweest, durfden ze niet te ver weg te gaan, omdat ze anders zouden verdwalen.

'Laten we maar terug naar het schoolterrein gaan. Misschien is Hagrid gewoon thuis', stelde Roos voor.

'Ja, misschien', zei Lily. Ze liepen terug naar het schoolterrein. Bij Hagrids huisje was niemand.

'Kunnen we er niemand bijhalen. Ik vind dit doodeng', zei Roos.

'Nee, je weet wat er in de brief stond! Stel je voor dat het waar is wat ze schreven', zei Lily. Ze gingen voor de deur van Hagrids huisje zitten en dachten na over de hint. Roos noemde allemaal woorden op die met een k begonnen.

'Hou maar op', zei Lily. 'Al zouden we het goede woord raden en ze vinden kunnen we ze vast niet aan. Ik bedoel, als ze de hele school ontvoerd hebben, dan zijn ze vast heel goed en kunnen we ze nooit verslaan.'

'Ik heb het!!! Ze zijn ontvoerd door kabouters, worden met kettingen vastgehouden en ze zijn in een kamer!', zei Roos.

Lily grinnikte. 'Kabouters, mijn hemel, Roos…', zei ze lachend.

Roos grijnsde.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

**6. Het gat**

'Nou ik ben het zat hier te zitten. Ik ga naar binnen', zei Lily na een tijdje. Ze wilde net naar school toe lopen, toen Roos haar tegen hield. 'Je kan niet zomaar naar binnen gaan!'

'Natuurlijk wel. Als ze ons ook pakken, dan weten we in ieder geval wie het zijn, waar ze zitten en wat ze van plan zijn', zei Lily en ze liep door. Roos liep hoofdschuddend achter haar aan. Lily duwde voorzichtig de deuren van Zweinstein open, keek om de hoek en liep naar binnen, met haar toverstok in de aanslag.

'Wat begint er hier op school met een k?', mompelde ze. 'Hoe weet je zo zeker dat ze op school zitten?', vroeg Roos aan Lily. 'Ik heb geen idee, maar we moeten toch ergens beginnen', zei Lily. Nog steeds zagen ze niemand, nergens een aanwijzing. Tot dat…

'He Roos, kom eens kijken!', riep Lily snel. Op de deur van de grote zaal hing een briefje geplakt, weer met uitgeknipte krantenletters.

JulliE zijn al in de bUurt. HelaAs, het duURde wEl wat lANg. Er zIjn al Doden gEvallen. OH en mAak je geen zorgEn om die dikke. Die Hebben we ook. SoRry, we konDEn geen nieUwe hint verzinnEn, dus krIjgen julliE die Ook niet. Hahaha. Met onvrIendelijke gRoeten…

'Hahaha, wat lollig', zei Roos boos.

We zijn al in de buurt, maar hoe dichtbij en waar dichtbij?', vroeg Lily zich af.

'We moeten opschieten, Lily. Er zijn doden gevallen', zei Roos.

'Ik ga die onzin niet geloven. Dat doen ze gewoon om ons bang te maken, joh', zei Lily, ook al klonk er een vleugje paniek in haar stem. 'Misschien is het gewoon een grap', zei Lily.

'Dat hoop je, maar ik vind het doodeng echt', zei Roos.

'Nee, ik bedoel misschien ben ik wel helemaal geen heks, dan is droom ik dit gewoon en moet het schooljaar nog beginnen', zei Lily.

'Vast niet. Dan zal ik ook wel dromen', zei Roos en ze zuchtte. 'Wat moeten we nou doen?', vroeg ze zich af.

'We gaan naar de toren van Griffoendor. Dan pak ik mijn woordenboek en dan zoeken we de oplossing voor de hint', zei Lily. Ze liepen naar de toren van Griffoendor. Lily pakte haar woordenboek uit haar hutkoffer, ging op bed zitten bladerde door naar de k. Roos ging naast Lily zitten. Ze keken naar de woorden op de bladzijdes en schreven woorden op die een plaats aangaven waar een hele school in zou passen: Kamer,

'Nee, dat kan van alles zijn', zei Roos. Kampeerterrein,

'We zaten in de buurt. Een kampeerterrein ligt misschien wel heel ver weg', zei Lily. Kasteel,

'Nee, daar zitten we al', zei Roos. Kathedraal,

'Nee, dat lijkt me niet', zei Lily. Kazerne,

'Nee, ook te ver weg, zei Roos. Kelder, 'Nee, die is vast niet groot genoeg', zei Lily. Kerker,

'Eh…Lily, kijk eens wat er achter kerker staat', zei Roos.

'Kerker (ondergrondse) gevangenis', las Lily voor.

'Super, Roos dat is het!', riep Lily uit. Ze smeet het boek neer, pakte haar toverstok en rende de kamer uit. Roos volgde haar. Ze renden naar de kerkers, waar ze normaal gesproken les kregen van Guilotin. Daar aangekomen zagen ze niemand.

'Dit lokaal zou ook veel te klein zijn voor de hele school', zei Lily. 'Zweinstein heeft vast nog meer kerkers'. Op dat moment kwam er een uil naar binnen vliegen. Hij liet een brief op het hoofd van Roos vallen.

'Auw', riep ze weer. Ze pakte de brief van de grond en las voor:

ProFiciat! JullIe heBbEn de HInt opgeLost. Nu moET je onS nog vInden.

'Bah, wat zijn dat voor idioten!', zei Lily. 'Ik ben het zat. Kom te voorschijn!', riep ze boos.

'Dat heeft geen zin Lily, denk ik', zei Roos.

'Ja, je hebt gelijk. -BOEM!!! Lily en Roos sprongen verschrikt op.

'Het kwam onder ons vandaan!', zei Lily.

'Nou, volgens mij kwam het daar vandaan', zei Roos en ze wees op een punt naast het bureau van Guilotin.

'Nee, het kwam daarvan-BOEM!!! De tweede knal werd gevolgd door een grote ontploffing aan de andere kant van de kerker. Een groot gat werd zichtbaar onder een grote wolk stof. Lily en Roos renden naar het gat toe. Ze keken naar beneden. Het was heel diep, want je kon de bodem niet zien.

'Nou, springen dan maar hè', zei Lily. Roos twijfelde maar toen zei ze: 'Oké dan'. Lily sprong eerst. Roos volgde haar. Ze kwamen neer op iets zachts. Ze konden niet zien wat het was, want ze zagen geen hand voor ogen. Lily probeerde om zich heen te kijken. Ze stond op en zag in de verte een klein lichtpuntje. Ze zocht Roos' arm en trok haar mee.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

**7. Macht**

'Lily? Hoe ver is het nog?', vroeg Roos.

'Ik hoop dat het niet ver weg meer is. Het wordt al lichter', zei Lily. Toen opeens stonden ze voor een grote bruine deur. In de deur zat een raam en Lily besefte waar het licht vandaan kwam. Er was een licht schijnsel zichtbaar achter de deur. Lily zocht een deurklink, maar die vond ze niet.

'Alohomora', zei ze zacht. De deur zwaaide open. Wat ze toen zagen was verschrikkelijk. Aan een ronde tafel zaten vier mannen in lange zwarte mantels. Om hen heen zaten in allemaal cellen de ontvoerde leerlingen en leraren. Ze keken op om te kijken wie er binnen was gekomen. Een van de mannen keek op en zag Roos en Lily staan.

'Eindelijk, daar zijn jullie'. De man had een hele ijzige, kille stem.

'We dachten dat jullie niet meer kwamen om jullie zielige vriendjes te redden' Lily begreep niet wie die mannen waren, maar Roos blijkbaar wel, want ze zei zacht: 'Oneeh! Voldemort…'

'Goed geraden', zei de man. 'Sluit ze op mannen'. Lily werd van achteren ruw beetgepakt en werd in een lege cel gesmeten. Roos werd bovenop haar gegooid. Lily krabbelde overeind.

'Wie zijn jullie?', vroeg ze door de tralies heen.

'Heeft niemand je dat ooit verteld? Nou, dan zal ik het je uitleggen. Ik ben heer Voldemort, de meest machtige tovenaar ter wereld'.

'Wat zijn jullie van plan?', vroeg Roos. 'En waarom moest je ons zo nodig hier heen lokken?'

'Omdat jullie deel uitmaken van mijn plan kan ik het jullie toch wel vertellen. Het enige wat ik wil is macht. En hoe wil je de macht over de wereld krijgen? Precies. Door een belangrijke school te ontvoeren. Ik heb toevallig een methode uitgevonden die in een klap duizend mensen kan ontvoeren. Maar natuurlijk, kon niet alles goed gaan. Maar ik had een ding over het hoofd gezien. Het schoolterrein, het huisje van Hagrid. Toevallig waren daar twee leerlingen aanwezig. Jullie zouden alles verpest hebben, als jullie niet snel hierheen kwamen. Jullie zouden alles vertellen aan het ministerie en dan zou mijn plan voorgoed verloren zijn. Ik besloot jullie hierheen te lokken met een raadsel en een onzinverhaal dat ik jullie vriendjes ging uitmoorden. Jullie geloofden dat (Roos kuchte) en kwamen ons snel opzoeken. Helaas heb ik geen tijd om mensen te vermoorden, want mijn ding om de macht over de wereld te krijgen is klaar. Als ik straks klaar met jullie ben zullen jullie mij gehoorzamen, zodat jullie iedereen beheksen die jullie tegenkomen, zodat over een tijdje de hele wereld mij gehoorzaamd.'

'Ga het halen, mannen!', zei Voldemort tegen twee van de overige mannen.

'Wat is dat voor ding? Wat ga je met ons doen?', zei Lily angstig.

'Gaat je niks aan', snauwde Voldemort. De twee mannen kwamen aanlopen met een ding onder een doek.

'Oké, neem eerst deze twee', zei Voldemort en hij wees op Roos en Lily. De celdeur werd opengemaakt en Lily en Roos werden naar buiten gesleurd. 'Zo, jij mag als eerst', zei Voldemort tegen Lily. 'Zeg maar dag, tegen je vrijheid!'

'Een momentje Marten', zei een stem. In de deuropening stond Albus Perkamentus, het schoolhoofd. 'Ik sta het namelijk niet toe dat je mijn leerlingen geestelijk mishandeld', zei hij.

'Perkamentus! Wat doe jij hier!', zei Voldemort.

'Ik dacht dat we het daar over eens waren', zei Perkamentus kalm. 'Ik kom mijn leerlingen en collega's redden'.

'Probeer het maar!', snauwde Voldemort.

'Ik zou als ik jou was juffrouw Evers loslaten, Marten. Anders zal ik je pijn moeten doen, helaas', zei Perkamentus.

'Kom haar maar halen', riep Voldemort.

'Oh, dat zal ik zeker doen', zei Perkamentus.

'Expelliarmus', riep Perkamentus. Voldemorts toverstok vloog door de lucht. Hij liet Lily los en probeerde hem te vangen, maar Perkamentus ving hem behendig op. Lily schuifelde langs de muur naar Roos. De mannen grepen naar hun toverstokken.

'Impedimenta', schreeuwde een van de mannen tegen Perkamentus, maar Perkamentus was hem voor en schreeuwde weer: 'Expelliarmus!'. Drie toverstokken vlogen door de lucht en vielen voor de voeten van Perkamentus neer. Voldemort en zijn mannen stond onbewapend voor Perkamentus.

'Geef me mijn toverstok Perkamentus', zei hij langzaam.

'Alleen als jij en je volgelingen zich over geven', zei Perkamentus.

'Oké dan, mij best', snauwde Voldemort. Perkamentus keek hem aan.

'Jij geeft je niet zomaar over, dus hier klopt iets niet', zei hij.

'Nou, dan geloof je me niet', zei Voldemort terug. 'Ik laat iedereen hier ongedeerd als jij me mijn toverstok terug geeft en me rustig laat verdwijnen, Perkamentus', zei hij.

'En dat moet ik geloven? Ik dacht het niet. Ten eerste kan je niet verdwijnselen op Zweinstein', zei Perkamentus. Toen opeens graaide Voldemort zijn toverstok uit Perkamentus' handen en zette een stap naar achteren.

'Ik heb je gewaarschuwd, Perkamentus', zei hij en hij richtte zijn stok op Perkamentus. Een van de mannen fluisterde iets in Voldemorts oor.

'Ja, dat is ook waar', zei Voldemort. 'Wij gaan maar eens. Jij hoort nog van ons Perkamentus! Hij en de mannen verschijnselden.

'Wat moest dat voorstellen?', vroeg Lily.

'Hoe weten we zeker dat hij weg is, professor? Hoe kunnen ze verdwijnselen hier?', vroeg Roos.

'Hij is weg, juffrouw Valanda. Waarschijnlijk kun je in dit deel van het kasteel wel verdwijnselen. Ik zal het nog eens onderzoeken', zei Perkamentus. 'Helpen jullie mee? We bevrijden de rest.'

'Hoe?', vroeg Roos.

'Met de sleutel natuurlijk', zei Lily en hield een oude sleutel omhoog.

'Hoe kom je daar nou weer aan?', vroeg Roos.

'Die lag gewoon op die tafel daar. Die sukkels weten ook niet hoe je een sleutel moet verstoppen', antwoordde Lily.

Roos lachte en Lily gaf de sleutel aan Perkamentus, die alvast de dichtstbijzijnde cel openmaakte. De bevrijdde leraren stuurden de kinderen terug naar school via de tunnel. Toen ze iedereen bevrijd hadden, liepen ze achter de stroom leerlingen aan. In de Grote Zaal verzamelde ze iedereen. Perkamentus ging op zijn stoel zitten en hield nog een toespraak.

'Welkom terug allemaal!', riep hij. 'Vanwege de gebeurtenissen van vandaag, geef ik jullie morgen en overmorgen vrij', zei hij en er barstte een gejuich los in de Grote Zaal.

'Zo, het is al laat, ik verzoek jullie om naar jullie slaapzalen te gaan en rustig van jullie lange weekend te genieten'.

'Dat dacht ik niet', zei een kille stem. In de deuropening stond Voldemort.

'Ik weet niet wat je van plan bent, Marten, maar ik heb hier geen zin meer in. Laat de leerlingen gaan, meer vraag ik niet', zei Perkamentus.

'Nou, vooruit dan maar', zei Voldemort. 'Maar, als ik merk dat ook maar een klein leerlingetje het Ministerie erbij haalt, dan blaas ik de hele school op'.

'Hoezo, Marten. Ben je bang voor het Ministerie van Toverkunst?,' vroeg Perkamentus.

'Ach, laat ook maar. Stuur die leerlingen weg, dan handelen wij dit samen wel af, Perkamentus!', snauwde Voldemort.

Perkamentus knikte. 'Klassenoudste, zorg dat jullie afdelingen op de slaapzalen komen. Verdere instructies horen jullie van de afdelingshoofden', zei Perkamentus. Roos en Lily liepen achter de klassenoudste aan naar de toren van Griffoendor. Er heerste een grafstemming in de leerlingenkamer. Er werd op Lily's schouder getikt.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

**8. Verliefd**

Het was Sirius.

'Hey, Lily', zei hij. 'Kan ik je heel even spreken?'

'Als het moet', zei Lily en ze liepen naar een hoek van de kamer waar niemand stond. 'Wat is er, Sirius?', vroeg Lily.

'Nou… er is een klein probleempje. James die eh… hij… nou, er is in ieder geval iets vreemds met hem aan de hand. Ik heb hem nog nooit zo gezien en ik dacht, misschien weet jij wel wat er met hem aan de hand is', zei Sirius.

'Waarom vraag je dat aan mij, Sirius?', vroeg Lily.

'Het zit namelijk zo… hij is verliefd op je denk ik', zei Sirius aarzelend. Lily wist niet of ze moest lachen of serieus moest kijken. Ze besloot gewoon normaal te doen.

'Aha. Dat is zeker alleen vanwege mijn uiterlijk', zei ze.

'Nee, het is echt waar. Hij zit altijd naar je te staren en sinds dat gedoe met Voldemort, vind hij je een of andere held', zei Sirius.

'Eh… held? Ik heb niks gedaan, hoor', zei Lily.

'Je hebt ons gevonden, weet je nog?', zei Sirius.

'Iedereen had jullie wel kunnen vinden. Sowieso, Perkamentus had jullie wel gevonden', zei Lily.

'Ja maar... laat maar', zei Sirius. 'Ik ga maar eens naar bed. Fijn het gezeik over jou aanhoren. Welterusten, Lily'.

'Wacht even Sirius!', riep Lily hem na, maar hij had de deur van de jongensslaapzaal al dichtgesmeten.

'Wat heeft hij?', vroeg Roos, die bij Lily kwam staan.

'Ik heb werkelijk geen idee. Normaal is hij heel vrolijk', antwoordde Lily.

Na een paar uur kwam professor Anderling iedereen vertellen, dat het Perkamentus gelukt was om Voldemort weg te jagen en dat het kasteel weer veilig was. Een paar dagen later was Sirius nog steeds boos op Lily. Lily wist nog steeds niet waarom. Toen Lily en Roos tijdens het ontbijt net haar eieren met spek naar binnen werkte, kwam James naast haar zitten. Lily werd rood, ook al wist ze dat ze niet op hem was.

'Lily schatje', vroeg James aarzelend. 'Sirius is boos op mij, en toen ik vroeg wat er was, zei hij dat ik dat aan jou moest vragen'. Lily dacht na. Ze wist echt niet wat ze fout gedaan had. Remus en Peter kwamen erbij zitten.

'Hebben jullie het al gemerkt? Sirius is verliefd', grinnikte Remus.

'Huh?', zeiden James en Lily tegelijk.

'Op wie?', vroeg Lily grijnzend.

'Nog niet gemerkt? Op jou natuurlijk!', zei Remus.

'Oh, vandaar dat hij zo boos was. Hij vind het natuurlijk niet leuk dat zijn beste vriend op dezelfde persoon als hem is', zei Lily.

'Hoe weet jij dat nou?', vroeg James, die knalrood werd.

'Hij wilde gisteravond even met me spreken. Blijkbaar had hij al gemerkt dat jij op mij was', zei Lily.

'Oh', zei James.

'Kom op zeg! Al dat gedoe. Wie wil er nou verliefde zijn?', vroeg Remus.

'Let jij maar eens op, Remus', zei Peter. 'Jij wordt vast nog wel een keer verliefd'.

'Ja, heel fijn al die gesprekken hier, maar we moeten over vijf minuten bij Anderling zijn', zei Roos. Ze stonden op en liepen naar het lokaal van Anderling.

Een paar weken later, Lily was al helemaal gewend aan Zweinstein, zaten James, Sirius, Remus en Peter huiswerk te maken in de leerlingenkamer. Ze hadden het over Lily.

'Ik vind dat je haar uit moet vragen', zei Peter tegen James.

'Ja, als je haar echt zo leuk vind dan moet je dat gewoon doen', zei Remus.

'Doe maar zo. Jullie weten best dat ik haar ook leuk vind', zei Sirius nors.

'Nou, dan ga ik nu aan Lily vragen wie ze leuker vind', zei Remus. Hij liep naar Lily toe en tikte op haar schouder.

'Hey, Remus', zei ze toen ze zich had omgedraaid. 'Wat is er?'

'Sirius en James willen weten wie je leuker vind', zei Remus.

'Oh, god. Beginnen we daar weer over!', zuchtte Lily. Ze stond op en liep naar het tafeltje waar Sirius, James en Peter aan zaten en ging zitten.

'James, Sirius', zei ze. 'Ik wilde wat vragen.'

'Vraag maar raak', zei James.

'Nou... eh, dit hele gedoe begint een beetje uit de hand te lopen. Ik ben pas 11 en heb niet zo'n behoefte aan een relatie. Dus alsjeblieft, als je me zo verschrikkelijk leuk vind, vraag je me maar uit als ik 15 of zo ben, oké?' James en Sirius keken beteuterd.

'Dus je mag ons niet?', vroeg Sirius.

'Dat heb ik niet gezegd', zei Lily en ze voegde er zacht aan toe: 'Ook al dacht ik dat wel… Ik zei alleen dat ik mezelf nog te jong vind voor een relatie.'

'Nou, oké dan. Maar dan moet je niet zeuren als je 15 bent, want wat er ook gebeurt, ik vraag je als eerste uit!', zei Sirius.

'Ja, ja. Het zal allemaal wel. Nou, ik ga weer fijn verder met mijn huiswerk. Doei!', zei Lily en ze liep weg.

'Doei', zeiden James en Sirius zuchtend.

'Zie je wel? Zo simpel is het', zei Remus.

'Vergeleken met wat?', zei Sirius.

'Wat zitten meisjes toch vreemd in elkaar zeg', zuchtte James.

De maanden gingen voorbij en voor Lily het wist zat ze al met de uitslagen van het examen in haar handen. Ze had het best wel goed gemaakt vond ze zelf. Ook Roos was over en een week later stond Lily alweer op perron negen driekwart afscheid te nemen van Sirius, James, Remus, Peter en Roos.

'Ik zal je missen Lil!', zei Sirius en hij omhelsde haar.

'Oh, stel je niet aan, Sirius!', zei Peter. Lily wurmde zich uit Sirius' armen en pakte een veer en een stuk perkament uit haar tas. Op het perkament schreef ze haar telefoonnummer en dat gaf ze aan Roos.

'We bellen elkaar nog, oké?', zei Lily glimlachend.

'Ja, natuurlijk', zei Roos en ook zij omhelsde Lily. Lily nam afscheid van de rest en liep terug door de muur. Haar moeder en Petunia stonden al te wachten. Petunia verschool zich snel achter haar moeder toen ze Lily zag.

'Zij gaat deze vakantie heel wat beleven', dacht Lily en ze grijnsde. Arme Petunia!


	10. Hoofdstuk 9

**9. Mestbommen aan de macht!**

'Lily!', schreeuwde iemand in haar oor. 'Lily wakker worden!'

Het was Roos.

'Huh? Wat isser?', vroeg Lily slaapdronken.

'Wat er is? James en Sirius zijn weer bezig! Dat je dat nog niet gehoord hebt!', zei ze.

'Owja. Nou je het zegt. Wel veel lawaai beneden', zei Lily en ze stapte uit bed om zich aan te kleden.

Het was nu vijf jaar geleden dat Lily vertrok van perron negen driekwart. Het waren vijf fijne jaren geweest en ze had nooit meer bang hoeven zijn voor Petunia. James en Sirius waren erg veranderd. James en Sirius waren alle twee arrogant, egoïstisch en irritant geworden. Lily had nog meer leerlingen leren kennen. Een daar van was Severus Sneep. Hij zat nu ook in het vijfde jaar en werd gepest door James en Sirius. Lily vond dit niet echt leuk, ook al wist ze dat Sneep het zelf steeds uit lokte. James en Sirius wisten echter niet waarom Lily het zo'n probleem vond dat ze Sneep pestte. Lily wist niet of ze het hun moest vertellen. Ze wilde er liever niet aan terug denken dat Petunia haar gepest had.

Lily liep samen met Roos de slaapzaal uit. In de leerlingenkamer was het al gauw duidelijk dat James en Sirius weer een grap uit hadden gehaald. Ze hadden weer eens een mestbom laten ontploffen.

'James, Sirius! Laat dat', riep Lily boven het geschreeuw uit naar James en Sirius, die stonden te lachen aan de rand van de vuurlinie. Ze was klassenoudste en werd geacht om orde te houden in de leerlingenkamer.

'Wow! Nu zijn we bang, hè Sirius!', zei James.

'Ja, zeker! Mammie help ons!', zei Sirius sarcastisch.

'Kom op Evers, wat wilde je gaan doen?', vroeg James.

'Ik haal professor Anderling', zei Lily.

'Je gaat je gang maar', zei James.

'Ons hou je niet tegen', grinnikte Sirius.

'Let maar eens op!', zei Lily en beende met grote passen de leerlingenkamer uit. Roos dribbelde achter haar aan. '

'Wat ga je doen Lily?, vroeg ze.

'Naar professor Anderling. Dat kinderachtige gedoe van hun begint een beetje uit de hand te lopen', antwoordde Lily.

'Ja, zeg dat wel. Maar denk je dat professor Anderling er iets tegen kan doen? Die jongens gaan gewoon door', zei Roos.

'Nee, daar zijn ze te vervelend voor, maar als klassenoudste heb ik de plicht om het te melden', zei Lily.

Ze klopten op de deur van Anderlings kantoor.

'Binnen', zei de stem van Anderling. Lily deed voorzichtig de deur open. Professor Anderling zat aan haar bureau en keek op om te kijken wie daar was binnengekomen.

'Goedemorgen dames. Ga zitten', zei ze. Lily en Roos gingen zitten.

'Zo vertel maar eens, wat er aan de hand is', zei professor Anderling.

'James Potter en Sirius Zwarts hebben weer eens een mestbom laten ontploffen, professor', zei Lily.

'Aja. Dat verbaasd me niks. Ze hebben er zo ongeveer de gewoonte van gemaakt. Jullie hebben zo transfiguratie van mij hè? Dan roep ik ze na de les wel even bij me. Fijn dat jullie het gemeld hebben', zei professor Anderling.

'Bedankt professor', zei Lily en ze stonden op. Ze liepen naar de Grote Zaal om te ontbijten.

'Zo Evers, is het gelukt bij professor Anderling? Hebben we nu straf?', vroeg James die samen met Sirius en Remus naast hen kwam zitten.

'Zo zou je het kunnen zeggen, ja', zei Lily koeltjes.

'Oh lieve hemel', zei Sirius met een kakkerig stemmetje. 'Nu moeten we op onze tellen passen beste vriend!'

Lily had geen zin om hun nog langer aan te horen en schoof een paar meter op.


	11. Hoofdstuk 10

**10. Pesterijtjes **

'Wat is het vandaag, Roos?', vroeg Lily tijdens de pauze.

'29 mei. Hoezo?', vroeg Roos.

'Denk jij dat James en Sirius het vergeten zijn om me uit te vragen als ik vijftien wordt?', vroeg Lily.

'Nou, eerlijk gezegd. Nee. Ik weet wel zeker dat ze dat niet gaan vergeten. Wanneer wordt je vijftien?'

'16 juni', zei Lily.

'Dat is tijdens de examens!', riep Roos uit. 'Dan heb je geluk. Ze hebben vast geen tijd voor je als ze moeten leren voor hun examens'.

'Nou, ik weet het niet hoor! Ik vind het net iets voor hun om juist tijdens de examens me uit te vragen', zei Lily.

'Nou. We zien het nog wel. Maar jij kan toch ook gewoon 'nee' zeggen? Ze kunnen je moeilijk dwingen', zei Roos.

'Ja, daar heb je ook weer gelijk in. Maar toch, ik vind het zo lullig klinken als je ze afwijst', zei Lily.

'Vind je ze soms leuk, Lily?', vroeg Roos grijnzend.

'Nee! Maar het is gewoon zo… ja hoe leg je dat uit… ik vind het niet leuk om mensen te kwetsen, Roos… en dan maakt het niet uit wie'

'Oh… oke. Dan is het goed', zei Roos, maar aan haar hoofd kon je zien dat ze het niet helemaal geloofde.

De weken gingen voorbij en voor Lily het wist was het alweer 16 juni en was ze hard aan het leren voor haar S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L.len.

De ochtend van Lily's verjaardag hadden James en Sirius Lily inderdaad uitgevraagd. Lily had al haar moed bijeengeschraapt en gewoon nee gezegd. Na hun examen verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten ging ze samen met Roos en een paar andere meisjes aan de rand van het meer zitten en keken toe hoe James aan de overkant met een snaai speelde.

'Wat is het toch een ongelofelijke kwal zeg!', zei Lily.

'O god. Wat gaat Sneep nou toch weer doen?', zei Roos.

'Hoe bedoel je?'.

'Dat is niet zo slim van hem om zo dichtbij te gaan zitten'.

'Nu zit hij het weer zelf uit te lokken, dat zie je zo!', zei Lily. 'Ik ga er naar toe!'

'Moet ik meegaan?', vroeg Roos.

'Als je echt heel graag wilt', zei Lily.

'Nou, eigelijk liever niet, vind je het niet erg als ik je alleen laat gaan?', vroeg Roos.

'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Ik ga jou toch niet dwingen! Nou tot zo dan maar hè!', zei Lily.

Ze liep naar James en zijn vrienden toe terwijl er roze luchtbellen uit de mond van Sneep kwamen.

'Laat hem met rust!', zei Lily.

James en Sirius keken om. De vrije hand van James schoot onmiddellijk naar zijn haar.

'Is er iets, Evers?', zei James.

'Laat hem met rust', herhaalde Lily. 'Wat heeft hij je gedaan?'

'Nou', zei James, die deed alsof hij nadacht. 'Het is meer het feit dat hij bestáát, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel…'

'Je denkt dat je leuk bent', zei Lily koeltjes, 'maar je bent gewoon een arrogante misselijke pestkop, Potter. Laat hem met rust!'

'Oké, als jij met me uitgaat, Evers', zei James. 'Kom op… ga met me uit, dan zal ik Secretus nooit meer vervloeken'.

Achter hem kroop Sneep langzaam naar zijn toverstok, terwijl hij nog steeds zeepbellen uitspuwde.

'Ik ga nog liever met de reuzeninktvis uit dan met jou!', zei Lily.

'Pech gehad, Gaffel', zei Sirius opgewekt en hij keek weer naar Sneep. 'Hé, jij daar!'

Maar het was te laat; Sneep had zijn toverstok al op James gericht. Er volgde een lichtflits en er verscheen een diepe snee in de wang van James. Het bloed spatte op zijn gewaad. James draaide zich bliksemsnel om en na een tweede lichtflits hing Sneep plotseling ondersteboven in de lucht. Zijn gewaad viel over zijn hoofd, zodat er twee magere, bleke benen en een grauwe onderbroek zichtbaar werden.

James, Sirius en Peter schaterde het uit.

'Laat hem zakken!', zei Lily.

'Natuurlijk', zei James. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en Sneep viel in een slordige hoop op de grond neer. Hij ontwarde zich uit zijn gewaad en krabbelde vlug overeind met zijn toverstok in de aanslag, maar Sirius zei: 'Petrificus Totalus!' en Sneep viel weer op de grond, zo stijf als een plank.

'Laat hem met rust!', schreeuwde Lily en ze trok haar eigen toverstok.

'Kom nou, Evers, je wilt toch niet dat ik jou ook vervloek?', zei James dreigend.

'Hef die vloek dan op!', zei Lily.

James zuchtte diep, maar keek toen naar Sneep en mompelde de tegenvervloeking. '

'Alsjeblieft', zei hij, terwijl Sneep overeind krabbelde. 'Je boft dat Evers er was, Secretus –'

'Ik heb geen hulp nodig van smerige Modderbloedjes zoals zij!'

Lily knipperde met haar ogen.

'Nou goed', zei ze koeltjes. 'Dan knap je het voortaan zelf maar op. En ik zou m'n ondergoed maar eens wassen als ik jou was, Secretus!'

'Maak je excuses tegen Evers!', bulderde James en hij richtte zijn toverstok op Sneep.

'Ik wil niet dat jij hem dwingt om zijn excuses te maken', riep Lily en ze keek James woedend aan. 'Jij bent net zo erg als hij!'

'Wat!', piepte James. 'Ik zou je NOOIT een – een jeweetwel noemen!'

'Steeds maar je haar door de war maken, omdat het dan lijkt alsof je net van de bezem bent gestapt, steeds maar laten zien hoe goed je bent met die stomme Snaai, op de gang iedereen vervloeken die je niet aardig vindt, omdat je dat toevallig zo goed kunt – je hebt zo'n gigantisch ego dat het me verbaast dat je bezem nog van de grond komt. Ik word ziek van je!'

Lily draaide zich abrupt om en liep weg.

'Evers!', riep James haar na. 'Hé, Evers!'

Maar Lily keek niet om. Als James eens zou weten hoe Sneep zich voelt. Al was Sneep ook niet al te aardig tegen haar. Ze probeerde hem te helpen en dan werd ze uitgescholden voor Modderbloedje. Lily liep weer terug naar Roos en keek hoe professor Anderling James en Sirius tegen hield om de onderbroek van Sneep uit te trekken.


	12. Hoofdstuk 11

**11. Excuses **

'Wat een stelletje arrogante kwallen zeg!', zei Lily boos.

'Ja, ze worden steeds erger en iedereen vind ze leuk', zei Roos die naar het lachende publiek van James en Sirius keek.

'Ik snap niet waarom Remus ze niet tegen houdt! Misschien dat ze wel naar hem zouden luisteren', zei Lily.

'Eh… Lily. Ik moet je wat vertellen. Nu we het toch over Remus hebben… eh… ik heb aanstaande vrijdagavond een date met hem', zei Roos.

Lily wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze zag aan Roos haar gezicht dat ze het meende en besloot om te lachen.

'Wat is er zo grappig?', vroeg Roos.

'Nou, kijk. Eh, niks. Ik vind het gewoon grappig denk ik', zei Lily.

'Dus je lacht me niet uit?', vroeg Roos.

'Nee, joh, hoe kom je daar nou bij? Remus is hartstikke aardig hoor', zei Lily.

'Nee, laat maar', zei Roos en ze glimlachte.

'Wat moet ik aandoen?', vroeg Roos.

'Gewoon iets leuks', zei Lily.

'Wat is leuk?', vroeg Roos.

'Dat moet jij bepalen. Het is jouw date!', zei Lily.

'Ik dacht dat jij behulpzaam was!', zei Roos.

'Sorry, Roos. Maar ik heb daar echt geen verstand van hoor!'

Ze hadden het de rest van de week niet meer over het afspraakje van Roos. Veel tijd om het ergens over te hebben was er ook niet. Ze hadden het veel te druk met leren voor de examens. Vrijdag brak aan en Roos was de hele dag zenuwachtig. En elke keer als ze Remus zag werd ze rood. Tijdens het middageten begon Lily weer over het afspraakje.

'Je vind hem toch leuk of niet?', vroeg Lily. 'Waar moet je je dan druk om maken?'

'Ik weet niet zeker of hij mij wel leuk vind', zei Roos.

'Heeft hij je uit gevraagd of heb jij dat gedaan?', vroeg Lily.

'Hij', zei Roos.

'Nou, dan vind hij je leuk. Oh, kom op zeg, stel je niet zo aan!', zei Lily toen ze het gezicht van Roos zag. 'Het kan altijd erger'.

'Kan ik me niet voorstellen', zei Roos, die helemaal in shocktoestand was.

'Kom je in de vakantie nog logeren? Ik verveel me altijd dood in de vakanties… als jij komt word het vast leuker…', zei Lily.

'Is goed', zei Roos nog steeds zenuwachtig. Het was duidelijk dat niets haar van haar zenuwachtigheid af kon helpen.

'Hé Evers!', hoorde Lily achter hen. Ze keek om. Het was James Potter.

'Wat?', snauwde Lily naar James.

'Ik wilde even zeggen dat het me spijt!', zei James. Hij leek behoorlijk overstuur en aan zijn gezicht te zien meende hij het.

'En waarom vertel je dat nu pas? Heb je er zo lang over gedaan om te bedenken hoe je 'het spijt me' moet zeggen?', zei Lily geïrriteerd.

'Nee, ik bedoel ja, ik – ah, kom op Evers ik zeg toch dat het me spijt?', zei James.

'Ja, oké ik geloof je', zei Lily.

Maar James bleef staan.

'Wat wil je nou?', vroeg Lily boos.

'Kan ik je even onder vier ogen spreken?', vroeg hij.

'Oké, oké!', zei Lily ongeduldig.

Ze zochten een leeg lokaal. Lily ging op een tafel zitten James op een er tegenover.

'Wat is er aan de hand?', vroeg Lily.

'Nou, kijk. Ik weet waarom je het niet leuk vind dat ik Sneep pest en daarom heb ik besloten er maar mee op te houden', zei James.

Lily geloofde haar oren niet. James, die ophoud met het pesten van Sneep?

'Hoe weet jij waarom ik dat niet leuk vind?', vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig.

'Van Remus. Hij hoorde het weer van Roos', zei James.

'Aha. Nou, oké dan. Weet je trouwens wel zeker dat je kúnt ophouden?', vroeg Lily schamper.

'Ik zal het proberen', zei James.

'Nou doei dan maar hè!', zei Lily en ze liep het lokaal uit en liet een verbaasde James achter.


	13. Hoofdstuk 12

**12. Volle maan**

De date van Roos verliep precies zoals Roos gehoopt had. Ze had een gezellige avond gehad en Remus had al een afspraakje voor volgende week zaterdag geregeld, als ze naar Zweinsveld mochten. Lily kon aan Roos merken dat ze vreselijk verliefd was op Remus. Lily vond het allemaal wel grappig. James had niks meer van zich laten horen en aan de ene kant was Lily daar blij om. Maar aan de andere kant, wist ze dat ze hem gekwetst had terwijl hij had geprobeerd het goed te maken. Ze vond hem eigelijk ook best aardig, alleen als zijn vrienden er niet bij waren. Hij had zich wel aan zijn belofte gehouden en had al twee dagen Sneep genegeerd. Dat was zijn record tot nu toe en Lily vond het heel erg aardig van hem, dat hij dat deed voor haar. Zondagavond tijdens het eten kwam James naast haar zitten.

'Hoi Lily', zei hij.

'Hey James', zei Lily terug en ze grijnsde. Dit was de eerste keer sinds haar tweede jaar op Zweinstein dat hij haar geen 'Evers' noemde.

'Uh', begon James. 'Heb je toevallig wat te doen zaterdag?'

'Nee, hoezo?', vroeg Lily terwijl ze eigelijk het antwoord al wist.

'Heb je zin om samen met mij naar Zweinsveld te gaan?', vroeg James.

'Oké leuk', zei Lily. 'Hoe laat?'

'Zullen we om 1 uur afspreken in de hal?', vroeg James.

'Ja, goed', zei Lily en ze bloosde.

Roos kwam erbij zitten. Ze zag er erg geschrokken uit.

'Wat is er Roos?', vroeg Lily.

'Ik was net bij Remus. We zouden vannacht naar de Astronomietoren gaan om naar de sterren te kijken en nu heeft hij het afgezegd', zei Roos die op het punt stond om in huilen uit te barsten.

'Dat ligt niet aan jou, Roos', zei James plotseling.

'Wat is er dan met hem?', vroeg Roos aan James.

'Ik denk dat hij liever niet wil dat iemand het weet', antwoordde James.

'Hij kan het mij toch wel vertellen? We hebben nota bene verkering!', riep Roos uit zodat veel leerlingen in de Grote Zaal omkeken naar Roos. Lily had net een slok genomen van haar water, maar dat lag nu over de halve tafel verspreid.

'Je hebt verkering?', vroeg ze ongelovig.

'Oja, dat moest ik nog vertellen', zei Roos beschamend. 'Is dat zo erg dan?'

'Nee, ik had het alleen niet verwacht', zei Lily die zich verontschuldigde aan de leerlingen tegenover haar.

'Kom op James! Ik wil weten wat er met hem aan de hand is!', zeurde Roos.

'Als hij het wil vertellen, dan denk ik dat hij dat zelf wil doen, dus ga het hem maar vragen. Oh, en je hebt het niet van mij, oké?', zei James.

'Jaja, al goed', zei Roos en ze rende de Grote Zaal uit.

'Ik zou ook wel eens willen weten wat er met hem aan de hand is, James. Hij ziet er soms zo moe uit en dan is hij ook de hele nacht weg', zei Lily.

'Ik zeg niks', zei James.

'Volgens mij hebben jij, Sirius en Peter er ook iets mee te maken. Jullie zijn sinds ons vijfde jaar dezelfde tijd als Remus weg', probeerde Lily.

'Ik zeg niks', hield James vol.

'Oh nee? Kan je tegen kietelen?', vroeg Lily grijnzend.

'Ja', zei James vastberaden.

'Echt waar?', zei Lily.

'Eh… nee, maar ik zeg toch niks. Ik wordt liever dood gekieteld dan dat ik mijn beste vrienden verraad', zei James.

'Je spreekt als een ware Griffoendor jongen! Nou, ik ga naar de bieb. Kijken of ik daar iets kan vinden', zei Lily en ze stond op. 'Tenzij je me die moeite bespaard natuurlijk', voegde ze er aan toe.

'Ik zeg niks', zei James weer.

'Oké dan. Tot zo James!', zei Lily.

'Doei', zei James.

Ze liep de Grote Zaal uit.

'Wat zou er toch aan de hand kunnen zijn?', dacht ze. Die avond toen Lily in de leerlingenkamer zat, was ze nog steeds in gedachte over wat er aan de hand zou kunnen zijn met Remus. Ze staarde naar buiten en besefte vijf minuten later pas dat ze recht naar het antwoord keek. Het was bijna Volle Maan. Dat kon niet, dacht Lily. Hoe kon Remus nou een Weerwolf zijn. Hij was altijd zo rustig en aardig. Maar ze moest het zeker weten. Ze had een plan. Als ze het nou gewoon ging vragen aan James en hij werd rood, dan wist ze of het goed was. Ze stond op en ging James zoeken. Ze vond hem in de jongensslaapzaal. Hij zocht iets in zijn hutkoffer.

'James', zei Lily voorzichtig.

James schrok en deed snel zijn hutkoffer dicht.

'Hé Lily', zei hij.

'Ik weet wat er aan de hand is met Remus', zei Lily. 'Hij is een weerwolf'.

Je kon wel zeggen dat het plan geslaagd was. Vrijwel meteen werd James rood.

'Ik… eh, hoe kom je daar nou weer bij? En hoe wil je dan verklaren dat Sirius, Peter en ik ook weg zijn als Remus weg is?', zei James.

'Nou, eigelijk kwam ik dat net aan jou vragen. Het is eigelijk zo klaar als een klontje dat Remus een weerwolf is en – ' Verder kwam ze niet, want Remus kwam binnen.

'Hey Lily!', zei hij vrolijk. 'Kom je Gaffel?'

'Ja. Nou je hebt het gehoord hoop ik. Ik moet gaan. Trusten Lily!', zei James opgewekt. Hij was duidelijk blij dat hij dat gesprek niet af hoefde te maken. Nu was hij degene die een verbaasde Lily achter liet.


	14. Hoofdstuk 13

**13. De date**

Wat betekende die naam, Gaffel? Zo had Sirius James ook al een keer genoemd. Lily liep weer naar de leerlingenkamer en ze ging op de bank zitten. Ze kreeg gezelschap van Roos.

'He Lil, weet jij al wat er met Remus aan de hand is?', vroeg ze.

'Ja', zei Lily zonder aarzelen. 'Maar ik weet zeker dat Remus je dat zelf wil vertellen'.

'A toe?'

'Nee'.

'Alsjeblieft?'

'Nee'.

'Please?'

'Nee is nee Roos!', zei Lily.

Roos zuchtte diep. Ze zei de rest van de avond zei Roos niks meer tegen Lily. Lily was ook niet van plan om het haar te gaan vertellen. Ze vond dat Remus dat moest doen.

Ze hadden het er de hele week niet meer over – sterker nog, ze hadden het nergens meer over - en zaterdag brak snel aan. Lily kleedde zich 's ochtends gewoon om en deed niets speciaals aan haar uiterlijk. Daar had ze niet zoveel zin in.

'Wat ga je doen Lily?', vroeg de stem van Roos, toen Lily de slaapzaal uit wilde gaan.

'Zo, praat je weer tegen me?', zei Lily pissig.

'Lily, het spijt me. Ik heb heel rot tegen je gedaan deze week. Het spijt me', zei Roos zachtjes.

'Oké, oké, het is al goed. Ik heb een date met James ter informatie. Maar ik moet gaan, dus tot vanavond!', zei Lily opgewekt. Roos keek haar verbaast na. 'Lily, een date met James? Die twee haatten elkaar!', dacht Roos.

James wachtte op Lily in de hal, zoals afgesproken. Hij had zo te zien ook niet veel aan zijn uiterlijk gedaan. Zijn haar zat even rommelig als altijd. Op weg naar Zweinsveld was het stil. Te stil. Lily zocht een onderwerp om het over te hebben om de stilte te verbreken. De stilte werd verbroken, maar niet door Lily of James.

'Hé Potter!'

Ze keken om. Sneep stond grijnzend achter hen aan.

'Zo, heb je het toch voor elkaar gekregen, Potter? Persoonlijk had ik niet al te veel moeite gedaan voor die rooie. Jij kan wel beter krijgen, is het niet?', zei hij gemeen.

'Moet jij nodig zeggen, Secretus, jij zal nooit van je hele leven een date hebben. Heel logisch ook, want wie wil er nou met zo'n lelijk mormel uit?', zei James hatelijk terug. Lily trok aan zijn gewaad, ze had geen zin in hun geruzie.

'Wie is er hier nu lelijk?', vroeg Sneep fluisterend. Hun gezichten waren vlak bij elkaar. James hand schoot naar zijn toverstok. Lily's hand schoot naar James hand.

'Dat dacht ik dus even niet, Potter!', zei ze.

'Och, is het niet schattig? Evers het modderbloedje geeft Pottertje bevelen!', zei Sneep en hij lachtte kil.

James klemde zijn hand steviger om zijn toverstok.

'Alsjeblieft zeg! Wat een stelletje kinderachtige kleuters zijn jullie zeg! Waar gaat dit in godsnaam om?', vroeg Lily dreigend.

'Ja, dat vroeg ik me ook al af Potter!', zei Sneep sarcastisch.

'Zeg, Secretus, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om die 'komische' opmerkingen voor je te houden?', zei Lily.

'Bemoei je niet met mijn zaken Evers!', zei Sneep.

'Wat ben jij dan aan het doen, Secretus! Volgens mij was jij degene die ons bemoeide met ons!', zei Lily, die boos begon te worden.

'Oja? Is dat zo?', vroeg Sneep.

'Ja!', zei Lily stellig.

James kon zijn ogen niet geloven: Lily, die ruzie maakte met Sneep? Zij was meestal degene die hem ervan weerhield om Sneep te plagen!

'Oké, einde discussie. Secretus, ga verder met irritant doen, zou ik zeggen, maar laat Lily en mij erbuiten!', zei James.

'Goed gezegd Potter. We gaan', zei Lily en ze trok James mee.

'Wat een ongelofelijke zak is het toch!', zei Lily boos toen ze buiten gehoorafstand van Sneep waren.

'Kom op, Lily', zei James, 'Laten we het niet de hele tijd over Sneep gaan hebben alsjeblieft. Hij is het niet waard'.

'Ja, je hebt gelijk', zuchtte Lily. 'Waar zullen we heen gaan?'

'Laten we naar de Drie Bezemstelen gaan', stelde James voor.

'Vind je het daar niet een beetje te druk?', vroeg Lily.

'Daar vallen we juist niet op, omdát het er zo druk is', zei James.

'Oké dan', zei Lily en ze glimlachte. James glimlachte terug en heel even had Lily een vreemd gevoel in haar maag. Ze liepen de Drie Bezemstelen in zochten een tafeltje achterin. James bestelde twee flesjes boterbier en ze dronken het zwijgend op. Opeens perste Sirius zich door de menigte heen en kwam aan hun tafeltje zitten.

'Sirius! Wat is er? Je zou me niet storen als het niet belangrijk zou zijn', zei James.

'Ik beloof je dan het belangrijk nieuws is, James', zei Sirius. 'Eh, hoe leg je dit uit?' Aan zijn gezicht te zien was het geen goed nieuws.

'Hoe erg is het?', vroeg Lily.

'Héél erg', zei Sirius.

'Waar heeft het mee te maken?', vroeg James.

'Met… Roos', zei Sirius.

'Wat is er met haar?', vroeg Lily angstig.


	15. Hoofdstuk 14

**14. Tranen**

'Ze… ze… is… is dood', besloot Sirius.

'Wat?' schreeuwden Lily en James tegelijk.

'Nee! Dat kan niet,' snikte Lily. Ze keek hulpzoekend naar James, die zijn arm om haar heen sloeg.

'Wat is er gebeurt dan?' vroeg James aan Sirius, terwijl hij bezorgd naar een snikkende Lily keek

'Dat weten we nog niet. Dat zijn ze nu aan het onderzoeken', zei Sirius.

'Laten we maar terug naar het kasteel gaan dan', zei James zwakjes.

James hielp Lily met opstaan en ze liepen terug naar Zweinstein.

'Zo Potter. Dat was je kortste afspraakje ooit! Ze mag je zeker niet, ze huilt Potter… Ik kan het me overigens heel goed voor kan stellen dat ze van je moet janken, maar ach', zei een lijzige stem achter hen. Het was Sneep die opstond uit het gras. Blijkbaar had hij op hen zitten wachten.

'Wat moet je, Secretus', vroeg Sirius.

'Ik moet niks hoor, ik heb alles al', grijnsde Sneep.

'Haha', zei James sarcastisch. 'Waarom ben je hier dan nog?'

'Gaat je niks aan Potter!', zei Sneep. 'Oh, wat ik je eigelijk nog wilde vragen, hoe is het met ons andere perfecte stelletje? Hoe heette ze ook al weer? Hun namen begonnen alle twee met en R. De R van Raar en Rotkop en –'

BAM!

Sirius en James hadden hun toverstokken getrokken en de eerste spreuk die in hun opkwam over Sneep uitgesproken. Sneep lag in een verfomfaaid hoopje, zo'n vijftien meter verderop op de grond.

'O – mijn – god', zei Lily langzaam. 'Waarom moeten jongens nou alles met geweld oplossen?'

'Misschien omdat dat het enige is dat werkt bij Secretus. Nu laat hij ons weer een paar dagen met rust', zei James.

'Niet dat hij iets anders kan. Hij zal wel een paar dagen naar de Ziekenzaal moeten, denk ik', zei Sirius boos.

'Jullie zijn ook allemaal hetzelfde, hè?', zei Lily hysterisch.

'Lily, hij beledigde Roos en Remus en jij wordt boos op ons omdat wij hem vervloekt hebben? Dat vind ik onredelijk', zei James.

'Dat slaat werkelijk nergens op', zei Sirius.

'Weet je wat? Ik heb hier geen zin in. Ik heb wel iets anders aan mijn hoofd!', zei Lily snikkend.

'Lily wacht alsjeblieft!', riep James haar na.

'Vrouwen… ', mompelde James en Sirius nog. Maar Lily luisterde al niet meer. Haar gedachten zaten bij haar beste vriendin, die zonder dat ze de reden wist, vermoord was.

Nog een week naar school, dan was het al weer vakantie. Dit zou weer zo'n rotvakantie worden, net als toen Lily nog op de basisschool zat. Er waren nog twee dingen niet opgelost. Door wie was Roos vermoord en waarom? En wat hadden James, Sirius en Peter te verbergen? Dat laatste kon Lily niet zoveel meer schelen. Haar hoofd zat bij Roos. Het was haar beste vriendin en haar enigste. Lily was wel populair op school, maar ze had verder geen vaste vriendinnen gehad. De andere meisjes van haar slaapzaal, Manouk, Inge en Stacey steunden haar wel maar ze konden Roos niet vervangen… Roos kwam nooit meer terug en Lily begon nu pas te beseffen dat ze echt weg was. Dat ze nooit meer samen konden lachen, nooit meer samen huiswerk konden maken en nooit meer samen konden bellen in de vakantie.


	16. Hoofdstuk 15

**15. Brutaliteit**

'Lily! Lily wakker worden!', riep iemand. Het was Lily's moeder.

'Wat?', vroeg Lily boos.

'Niet zo brutaal, jongedame! Opstaan! Nu!', zei haar moeder net zo boos.

'Waarom in godsnaam?', vroeg Lily brutaal.

'Waarom? Je vader is uitgenodigd voor de lunch door zijn baas en wij moeten mee', zei haar moeder.

'O god. Nee hè? En dat zeg je nu pas? Meestal moet ik me daar twee weken fysiek op voorbereiden', zeurde Lily.

'Nou, schiet op, dan heb je daar nog twee uur voor', zei Lily's moeder.

'Twee uur? En waarom laat je me nu al opstaan dan?', vroeg Lily die er niet bij nadacht dat haar moeder een van de weinige was die haar aardig vond en een van de weinige waarmee ze geen ruzie wilde hebben. De laatste tijd werd ze toch al boos op alles en iedereen. Iedereen zeurde maar aan haar hoofd. Als ze eens wisten wat voor een rotjaar ze had gehad…

Lily sprong uit bed en kleedde zich snel aan en ging naar beneden om te ontbijten. Petunia zat al te eten en vertelde in geuren en kleuren over haar nieuwe vriendje, Herman. Lily had hem een keer gezien. Hij was nou niet bepaald knap en ook niet echt aardig. Lily snapte niet wat Petunia in hem zag.

'En Lily, heb jij nog geen vriendje?', vroeg Lily's vader plotseling.

'Nee', zei Lily kortaf en ze snoof. Stel je eens voor. Lily een vriendje. Daar moest ze nog even niet aan denken.

'Heel begrijpelijk. Wie wil er nou zo'n lelijke heks als vriendin', zei Petunia schamper.

Lily zei niks. Ze was best populair onder de jongens. Alleen vanwege haar uiterlijk dan. Maar ze wilde absoluut nog geen vriendje. Nog meer gezeur aan haar hoofd.

'Petunia doe eens aardig tegen je zus!', zei Lily's moeder boos.

'Moet zij eens aardig tegen mij doen', zei Petunia koppig.

'Ja, dat lijkt me nou een goed idee', zei Lily en ze rolde met haar ogen. 'Ik ga maar eens naar boven. Me fysiek voorbereiden', zei Lily en ze stond op.

'Maar kindje, je hebt nog niks gegeten!', zei haar moeder.

'We krijgen zo toch een of andere luxe lunch', zei Lily en ze liep naar boven.

'Goed dan. Maar dan moet je niet gaan zeuren dat je honger hebt, Lily', zei Lily's moeder.

Maar Lily was al boven en had haar slaapkamerdeur dichtgesmeten. Ze dacht na over alle leuke dingen aan Roos. Ze kon nog maar net haar tranen bedwingen. En dat was maar goed ook, want haar moeder riep alweer dat ze naar beneden moest komen.

'Wat is er?', vroeg Lily vanuit de overloop.

'Er staat een jongen voor de deur die zegt dat hij je kent', riep haar moeder naar boven.

Lily zuchtte en liep naar beneden. In de deuropening stond James Potter.

'Wat moet je Potter?', vroeg Lily onbeleefd.

'Ik kom je even vertellen dat het me spijt. Het was allemaal mijn schuld en jij had helemaal gelijk', zei James serieus.

'Waarom moet je me dan nu storen?', vroeg Lily ongeduldig.

'Nou, eerst vond ik het niet erg om ruzie met je te hebben, maar nu kan ik dat op de een of andere manier niet meer. Daarvoor hou ik teveel van je. Ik heb de hele vakantie wakker gelegen omdat ik me er niet lekker over voelde en toen heb ik je adres maar opgezocht', zei James.

'O', zei Lily en ze werd rood. 'Sorry, ik had niet zo onaardig tegen je moeten doen. Wil je binnenkomen?', vroeg Lily.

'Is goed', zei James en hij glimlachte opgelucht.

'Een ding James… Maak een goede indruk, anders kom je dit huis nooit meer binnen…', zei Lily.

James staarde Lily vreemd aan en liep achter haar aan naar de woonkamer en ze gingen op de bank zitten.

'Eh, Lily, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om ons te vertellen wie dat is?', vroeg Petunia.

'Wat gaat jou dat aan?, vroeg Lily.

'Nou, Lily. Laat ik ten eerste eens even zeggen dat ik je de hele vakantie al vreselijk brutaal vind en ten tweede gaat het ons wel degelijk iets aan wie er op ons bankstel zit, jongedame!', zei Lily's moeder.

'Ze heeft een hele goede reden om brutaal te zijn, mevrouw Evers', zei James voordat Lily haar mond open kon doen. Hij stond op en gaf Lily's moeder een hand.

'James Potter', zei hij. Lily glimlachte… James kon dus wel beleefd zijn…

'Rita Evers, aangenaam', zei Lily's moeder duidelijk verbaast. Maar die blik in haar ogen betekende dat mevrouw Evers James totaal niet beleefd vond. Hij had duidelijk geen goede indruk gemaakt…

'Allemaal heel leuk en aardig', zei meneer Evers tegen mevrouw Evers, ' maar we moeten over 20 minuten bij mijn baas zijn'.

'Kan ik niet thuis blijven?', vroeg Lily.

'Nee!', zeiden haar ouders tegelijk.

'Nou doei dan, Lily. Zal ik nog een keertje langskomen?', zei James.

'Natuurlijk', zei Lily. Hij liep naar de voordeur. Lily liep achter hem aan.

'James wacht!'

James draaide zich om.

'Wat is er?'

'Kom, ik heb een idee', zei Lily.


	17. Hoofdstuk 16

**16. Ruzies**

Ze trok hem mee naar buiten.

'Wat ben je van plan?', vroeg James.

'Ik ga weglopen. Ik heb geen zin om op bezoek te gaan bij een of andere idiote nette vent. Kan ik bij jou logeren?'

'Natuurlijk, alleen Sirius is ook bij mij.'

'Kan me niet schelen, als ik daar maar weg kan', zei Lily.

'Moet je dan geen kleding en zo meenemen?', vroeg James.

'Ja, die halen we zo wel op als ze weg zijn. Ik weet zeker dat ze niet te laat willen komen. Mijn vader krijgt promotie als alles goed verloopt', zei Lily.

Ze liepen naar het park en gingen op een bankje zitten. De plek waar ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoet hadden.

'Oké, het is kwart over twaalf. Mijn lieve gezin zit nu lekker luxueus eten naar binnen te werken. Ik ga mijn spullen ophalen', zei Lily.

Haar ouders en Petunia waren inderdaad weg. Lily pakte snel haar tas in.

'Waar woon je eigelijk?', vroeg Lily.

'Twee straten verderop', zei James alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

'Wat?', riep Lily verschrikt uit. 'En dat had je niet eerder kunnen vertellen?'

'Nee, sorry, ik kwam er ook pas vanmorgen achter', zei James.

Lily lachte. Dat betekende dat ze voortaan altijd bij James op bezoek kon komen, omdat het toch niet al te ver weg was.

Even later stonden voor een heel groot landhuis. James belde aan bij zijn voordeur. Een huiself deed open. 'Komt binnen meneer', zei de huiself.

'Dankje Gibby', zei James. Er kwam een vrouw met zwart haar en bruine ogen de trap aflopen.

'Hey hallo James. Jij moet vast Lily zijn? James heeft veel over je verteld', zei ze en Lily gaf haar een hand. 'Ik ben Stella, de moeder van James.

'Prettig kennis te maken', zei Lily glimlachend.

Ze liep verder naar binnen en zag Sirius, die huiswerk zat te maken op de bank.

'Hey Gaffel, hey Lily', zei hij.

Hij leek niet echt verbaast om Lily te zien.

'Waar kan ik mijn spullen neerleggen, James?', vroeg Lily.

'Loop maar even mee naar boven', zei James.

Sirius sprong op van de bank en liep achter hen aan. Toen ze boven waren legde Lily haar spullen naast het hemelbed van James. James plofte op het bed neer en Lily volgde zijn voorbeeld.

'Heb jij je huiswerk al af, Lily?', vroeg James.

'Zie ik er uit omdat de laatste week van de vakantie te doen?', vroeg Lily grijnzend.

'Nee, jij maakt het natuurlijk meteen de eerste dag', zei Sirius.

'Precies', zei Lily.

'Heb jij al dat huiswerk in een dag gemaakt?', vroeg James ongelovig.

'Eh, ja', zei Lily. 'Moet ik jullie helpen?'

'Nee, dat doen we je niet aan. We hebben het stomste voor het laatst bewaard', zei Sirius.

Beneden ging de bel.

'Lily, je moeder wil je spreken', riep mevrouw Potter naar boven.

'Oh, Lily toch. Nou ben je zwaar de pineut…', zei James.

'Hoe - in Godsnaam - heeft ze me gevonden?', vroeg Lily zich hardop af.

'Nou, ga dan maar. Misschien valt het allemaal wel mee en is ze alleen maar blij dat ze je gevonden heeft', zei James grijnzend.

Lily liep naar beneden.

'En, vond je dat echt leuk?', vroeg haar moeder boos.

'Nou, nee', zei Lily.

'Nou, dat komt dan goed uit. Je vader en ik vonden het ook niet leuk. Had alleen even een briefje achtergelaten, dan was het goed geweest! Je had wel ik weet niet waar kunnen zitten! We dachten dat je ontvoerd was, betekenen wij dan helemaal niks voor je?', zei Lily's moeder, die duidelijk op het punt stond om te ontploffen.

'Pardon? Misschien kun je eens nagaan aan wie het ligt dat ik ben weggelopen, want volgens mij waren jullie degene die mij dwongen om naar die stomme lunch te gaan. Ik haat het om thuis te zijn en al zoú ik het aan jullie gevraagd hebben om te logeren, dan hadden jullie toch nee gezegd!', zei Lily die ook boos begon te worden.

'Als jij eens zou weten wat je vader en ik allemaal voor jou hebben opgeofferd, dan zou je wel anders piepen, jongedame!'

'Is er een probleem, mevrouw Evers?', vroeg mevrouw Potter die de hal weer binnen kwam lopen. 'Mijn man is ziek en ligt op bed. Maar zo kan hij vast niet slapen!'

'En of er een probleem is!', snauwde mevrouw Evers.

'Mam, doe normaal! Dit is nou precies de reden dat ik ben weggelopen!', zei Lily.

'Weggelopen?', vroeg mevrouw Potter. 'En had je daar een rede voor Lily?'

Lily knikte. 'Hoe wist je trouwens dat ik hier was, mam?', vroeg Lily, die haar woede onder controle probeerde te houden.

'Petunia zag je weggaan met die jongen!', zei mevrouw Evers, die nog steeds niet de moeite nam om te kalmeren.

'Wat?', vroeg Lily ongelovig. 'Nou ja zeg, wat is het toch weer een vuile verklikker!'

'Een vuile verklikker? Weet je wat Lily, ik heb hier absoluut geen zin in. Je gaat nu mee naar huis en je krijgt de rest van de vakantie huisarrest!', zei mevrouw Evers.

'Het spijt me, maar mag ik me er ook even mee bemoeien? Je kan dat kind niet dwingen om naar huis te gaan als ze veel liever hier wil blijven. Voor de tovenaarswet is ze volwassen!', zei mevrouw Potter boos.

'Oja? Is dat zo? Nou, misschien laat jij je kinderen zomaar bij iemand anders logeren, maar ik pieker er niet over!', zei mevrouw Evers.

'Mam, alsjeblieft zeg! Petunia mag wel overal logeren en haar wil je graag weg hebben, maar ik moet perse thuis blijven?', zei Lily.

'Je mag best logeren, maar niet hier!', zei mevrouw Evers.

'Wat is er mis met mijn huis?', zei mevrouw Potter dreigend.

'Met uw huis niks! Die jongen, als hij Lily had tegengehouden dan had ze hier wel mogen logeren misschien! Hij heeft er vast op het idee gebracht om weg te lopen!', riep mevrouw Evers uit.

'Waag het niet James te beledigen!', riep Lily en ze trok haar toverstok.

'Lily, kindje, dat zou ik maar niet doen', zei mevrouw Potter kalm.

'Sorry, ik kon de verleiding niet weerstaan', zei Lily en ze stak haar stok weer in haar riem. 'Nou, doei mam. Het was weer gezellig!'

'Ik ben nog niet van plan weg te gaan!', riep haar moeder nog maar Lily had haar al naar buiten geduwd.

'Lily, wacht!', riep ze door de brievenbus heen.

'Je wilde me spreken, dat heb je gedaan, dus kan je weer met een gerust hard naar huis', zei Lily terug.


	18. Hoofdstuk 17

**17. De Orde van de Feniks**

'Wat was dat allemaal?', vroeg James even later toen Lily zijn kamer weer binnen kwam lopen.

'Oh niks. Dat mens is zo gek als een deur. Ik ben blij dat ik hier kan logeren. Ze gaf jou de schuld dat ik was weggelopen', zei Lily.

'Weggelopen?', zei Sirius grinnikend. 'Die vind ik goed. Waarom zou zo'n braaf meisje als jij weglopen?'

'Tja. Mensen doen soms rare dingen', zei Lily.

'Raar? Je had alle reden om weg te lopen, hoor!', zei James.

'Oja? Ja, je hebt eigelijk wel gelijk', zei Lily. 'Wat heeft je vader?', vroeg Lily om van onderwerp te veranderen.

'Dat weten we niet echt', zei James alsof het zovaak gebeurde dat zijn vader ziek was. 'Pa kwam gisteren thuis en viel flauw op de deurmat. Hij heeft de hele dag nog niks gezegd. Er zal wel weer iets fout zijn gegaan op zijn werk'.

'O. Wat doet je vader dan voor werk?', vroeg Lily.

'Hij zit de hele dag in een soort lab. Daar vind hij allemaal dingen en drankjes uit. Ik weet er niet al teveel van, want hij doet er nogal mysterieus over', zei James.

'Cool!', zei Lily.

'Zullen we naar buiten gaan? Hier is het ook zo saai', stelde Sirius voor.

'Moesten jullie geen huiswerk maken?', vroeg Lily.

'Neh, dat kan wel wachten', zei James.

'Jullie zijn echt maf', zei Lily hoofdschuddend.

'Tja, mensen doen som rare dingen!', zei Sirius. 'Kom, we gaan'.

De rest van de vakantie logeerde Lily bij James. Het was een van de leukste vakanties tot nu toe geweest. Ze miste haar familie helemaal niet, want de familie van James was hartstikke aardig. De vader van James stond na een paar weken gewoon weer op en ging gewoon door met het normale leven. Hij kon zich niks meer herinneren van het voorval. Wat niet zo leuk was aan de vakantie, was dat Lily goed op de hoogte bleef van alles wat er gebeurde in de tovenaarswereld. Elke dag waren er wel meldingen van dode Dreuzels of tovenaars. Heer Voldemort kreeg steeds meer aanhang en zijn leger werd steeds groter…

'Schiet op man!', riep Lily door de deur van de jongensslaapzaal heen. 'We moeten naar Perkamentus! Nu!'

'Ja, ja. Relax. Ben al bijna klaar!' schreeuwde James terug.

James kwam naar buiten.

'Wat moet Perkamentus van ons eigelijk?', vroeg James die naar buiten kwam lopen.

'Als je had opgelet had je dat geweten!', zei Lily. 'Kom op! We gaan.

Ze liepen door de gangen van Zweinstein. Bij het kantoor van Perkamentus stonden ze stil.

'Eh, wat is het wachtwoord?', vroeg Lily.

'Karameltoffees', zei een stem achter hen. Perkamentus stapte glimlachend de bewegende trap op en gebaarde naar hen dat ze hem moesten volgen.

In zijn kantoor gingen Perkamentus aan zijn bureau zitten en Lily en James tegenover hem.

'Waarom wilde u ons spreken, professor?', vroeg James beleefd.

'Zoals jullie nu ongetwijfeld wel zullen weten, wordt het leger van Voldemort steeds sterker. Ik heb samen met andere tovenaars een groep gesticht, de Orde van de Feniks, die ervoor zorgt dat Voldemort geen aanhang meer krijgt. Ik hoorde van juffrouw Evers dat jullie wel interesse hadden om mee te doen. Als jullie dat niet willen, begrijp ik dat uiteraard, want er zijn veel risico's aan verbonden', zei Perkamentus.

'Ik wil dolgraag meedoen professor', zei Lily meteen.

'Ik ook', zei James.

'Goed dan. We hebben nog geen hoofdkwartier voor de Orde van de Feniks gevonden, dus jullie eerste vergadering is hier, in mijn kantoor. De datum en tijd horen jullie nog. Hou het wel geheim alsjeblieft. Het zou niet zo handig zijn als iedereen weet dat we bestaan', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

'Oké, professor', zei James.

'Mooi zo. Nou, dan kunnen jullie nu naar jullie lessen. Tot ziens, juffrouw Evers en meneer Potter', zei Perkamentus.

'Dag professor', zei Lily.

'Cool!', zei James, toen ze weer buiten waren. 'Zoiets heb ik altijd al gewild'

Lily grinnikte. 'Wat hebben we nu?', vroeg ze.

'Bezweringen', antwoordde James.

James en Lily zaten nu in hun zevende jaar en hadden nu al twee weken verkering. Al waren er niet veel mensen die dat geloofde. Lily en James pasten totaal niet bij elkaar. De jaren ervoor hadden ze ook vaak ruzie. Ze werden dan ook vreemd aangekeken als ze samen hand in hand door de gangen liepen. Zelfs Sirius snapte het niet helemaal.

Lily en James gingen naast elkaar aan een tafel zitten.

'Hey, Gaffel. Kom hier zitten!', riep Sirius vanuit de ander kant van het lokaal.

'Nee, sorry, Sluipvoet! Ik heb al afgesproken met Lily', zei James om Sirius te plagen.

'Jullie hebben dus echt verkering?', vroeg Sirius toen hij bij hun tafel kwam staan.

'Jaha!', zei James ongeduldig. 'Dat had ik je toch al twintig keer verteld!'

'Ja, weet ik. Maar ik geloofde het niet helemaal. Hé, heb jij trouwens al een gesprek met Perkamentus gehad, over dat geheime gedoe?', vroeg Sirius.

'Ja, wij doen mee. Jij zeker ook?', zei James.

'Yep. Lijkt me wel cool', zei Sirius.

'Wilt u gaan zitten, meneer Zwarts? Ik zou graag willen beginnen', zei professor Banning, die het lokaal binnen kwam.


	19. Hoofdstuk 18

**18. Faunaten**

'Hey, Lily! Heb je wat te doen vanavond?', vroeg James.

'Nee, hoezo?', vroeg Lily.

'Het is al weer twee dagen geleden dat we voor het laatst zijn uitgeweest', zei James.

'Oh god, kan je niet zonder me?', vroeg Lily grijnzend.

'Nou, eh. Ja, zo zou je het kunnen zeggen. Zullen we dan afspreken om zes uur?'

'Is goed. Zeg James, mag ik je aantekeningen van Geschiedenis even overschrijven?', vroeg Lily onschuldig.

'Wat? Ben je je aantekeningen kwijt?', vroeg James ongelovig.

'Eh, nee. Sterker nog, ik heb ze niet eens gemaakt', zei Lily.

'Voel je je wel lekker?', vroeg James bezorgd. 'Normaal gesproken schrijf jij altijd bij Kist!'

'Tjah, mensen veranderen', zei Lily. 'Mag het nou?'

'Jaja, kalm. Hier heb je ze. Het kan zijn dat je het niet kan lezen… Sirius schoot me uit.', zei James.

Sirius kwam erbij staan en sloeg James hard op zijn schouder.

'Hé Gaffel. Het gaat wel door vanavond hè?', zei Sirius.

'Vanavond? Oh, shit! Sorry Sirius, ik ga niet mee', zei James.

'Waarom niet?'

'Ik heb al afgesproken met Lily', zei James.

'Het kan ook een andere keer, schat', zei Lily. 'Als ik tenminste mag weten wat er aan de hand is', zei Lily.

Sirius en James keken elkaar even aan en waren het blijkbaar met elkaar eens, want ze knikte naar elkaar.

'En? Komt er nog wat van?', vroeg Lily ongeduldig.

'Kom even mee, Lily', zei James.

Ze zochten buiten de leerlingenkamer een leeg lokaal op en ze gingen naast elkaar op een tafel zitten.

'Waar zal ik eens beginnen', zei James en hij wreef door zijn haar.

'Bij het begin lijkt me…', zei Lily.

'Ja, oké. Je weet dus al dat Remus een weerwolf is, nou wij kwamen er in ons tweede jaar achter en toen… ik ben nog wat vergeten. Uh…'

'Zo erg kan het toch niet zijn? Of is het moeilijk uit te leggen?', vroeg Lily.

'Nou, ik denk dat je heel erg gaat schrikken als je het hoort, eerlijk gezegd…'

'Ik zweer plechtig dat ik niet zal schrikken', zei Lily officieel.

'Nou, goed dan. Perkamentus wist dat Remus een weerwolf was en heeft speciaal voor hem een huis laten bouwen, voor als het Volle Maan zou zijn. Hij heeft een gang laten aanleggen naar school toe en heeft op de uitgang de Beukwilg geplant'

'Was dat het schokkende?', vroeg Lily.

'Nee, dat komt nu. Wij kwamen er in ons tweede jaar achter dat Remus eens in de maand verdween en we kwamen er uiteindelijk net als jij achter wat er met hem aan de hand was. We wilden hem niet in de steek laten, dus… dus… toen… eh…'

'Ah, kom op James. Ik zeg toch dat ik niet zal schrikken!'

'Jaja. Oké. We – Sirius, Peter en ik – zijn Faunaten geworden. Om hem te steunen', zei James aarzelend.

Lily keek hem aan. Ze schrok inderdaad niet. Haar reactie was niet bepaald wat James had verwacht:

'Dat is heel lief van je, James, alleen ik snap niet wat Remus daar mee opschoot', zei Lily gemaakt rustig. Ze had duidelijk zin om het eruit te gooien.

'Nou, we konden niet bij hem zijn als we mensen waren, maar wel als we dieren waren', zei James.

'Oké. Was dat het schokkende?', zei Lily hopend dat het niet erger zou worden.

'Ja. Zo ongeveer', zei James.

'Oké dan. Doei schat', zei Lily en ze zoende hem op zijn wang. Ze liep het lokaal weer uit. James keek haar verbaast na en wreef over zijn wang… Hij had niet gedacht dat ze het zo op zou vatten. Lily stopte.

'Oh eh James… Jullie zijn toch niet illegale Faunaten geworden hoop ik?', zei ze.

Sirius en James keken elkaar aan. Als ze 'Ja' zouden zeggen zou Lily waarschijnlijk flippen.

James keek naar het serieuze gezicht van Lily en bedacht dat hij maar beter de waarheid kon vertellen.

'Uhm… Ja', zei James. 'We zijn best wel illegaal eigelijk'.

Lily zuchtte. 'Jij zal ook nooit veranderen… er had van alles mis kunnen gaan James', zei ze bezorgd. 'En wat als het Ministerie erachter komt?'

'Ik zal zorgen dat ze er niet achter komen, Lily. En wat dan nog? Ik deed het voor een vriend hoor!'

Lily keek James aan, met een blik die James nooit gezien had… een blik waarvan hij niet kon vertellen wat hij betekende.

'Sorry James', zei ze zacht. 'Je hebt helemaal gelijk, sorry…Ik stel me weer eens aan…'

Ze draaide zich om en liep weg. Waarom moest ze nou zo reageren? Lily wist het niet… waarschijnlijk zat Roos nog veel te diep in haar… of juist niet? Er zat een gat… een gat dat nooit meer gevuld zou worden en Lily kon er niet mee om gaan. Ze moest weten wat er met Roos gebeurt was. Kosten wat het kost.


	20. Hoofdstuk 19

**19. De Bom**

Een paar maanden later vroeg James Lily weer uit. Ze liepen hand in hand door Zweinsveld en bespraken de afgelopen jaren met elkaar. Onderweg hingen er overal posters van vermiste mensen op de etalageruiten. Je kon zo wel raden dat die door Voldemort waren ontvoerd en vermoord. De hele tovenaarsgemeenschap was doodsbang om 's avonds als ze thuiskwamen van hun werk het duistere teken boven hun huis te zien. Mensen lieten hun kinderen niet meer buiten spelen en niemand vertrouwde elkaar nog. Behalve op Zweinstein. Daar was het veilig. De vergaderingen van de Orde waren wel saai, maar toch hadden ze er wel wat aan. Het was examentijd op Zweinstein. James wilde schouwer worden en Lily lerares. Ze studeerden hard en de weinige keren dat ze niet leerden, waren Lily en James samen in Zweinsveld of op het schoolterrein te vinden.

'Waar zullen we naar binnen gaan?', vroeg James.

'Uh… de Drie Bezemstelen', zei Lily.

Ze gingen naar binnen en zochten een tafeltje. Verderop zat een kleine man schichtig om zich heen te kijken. Hij had een zwarte mantel aan en een masker op. Hij haalde rochelend en jachtig adem.

'James, ik vertrouw die vent daar niet', zei Lily.

'Je kan niemand meer vertrouwen, dus dat is logisch…', zei James.

'Ik vertrouw die vent echt niet…'

'Er zijn vast veel mensen die zo'n mantel hebben', zei James.

'Kijk om je heen. Volgens mij is hij de enigste… ik vertrouw hem echt niet', zei Lily.

'Nou weten we het wel, schat. Laat hem lekker zitten daar', zei James lachend.

Lily kon er echter niet om lachen.

'Ik vertrouw hem echt niet - wat doet hij?', zei Lily en ze keek angstig naar de man.

'Wat –' James keek om. De man zocht iets in zijn mantel. Hij haalde er iets uit en legde het onder zijn stoel. Toen liep hij weer naar buiten.

'Wat is dat?', vroeg Lily.

'Geen idee. Weet je, Lily. Ik vertrouw dit niet. Laten we Perkamentus halen', zei James.

'Stel dat het een bom is, dan hebben we geen tijd meer om Perkamentus te halen!', zei Lily hysterisch.

'Kalm liefje. Wij tovenaars gebruiken alleen mestbommen…', grinnikte James.

'Jij wel ja', snoof Lily. 'We moeten toch iets doen?'

'Ja, maar wat?'

'Ik ga kijken wat het is', zei Lily.

'Nee, jij blijft zitten, ik ga kijken', zei James.

'Waarom?'

'Ik wil niet dat jou iets overkomt', zei James.

'Ja, maar ik wil niet dat jou iets overkomt', zei Lily. James zuchtte.

'Oké, we gaan samen', zei James.

Lily knikte nerveus en ze liepen naar het tafeltje toe.

'Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt Lily. Het is een tijdbom', zei James.

'O mijn god. Hoeveel tijd hebben we nog?', vroeg Lily.

'Uh… eens even kijken… AAAH! 56 seconden!', riep James.

Iedereen keek op.

'Oké mensen, geen paniek… hier ligt een tijdbom, die over nu nog 47 seconden ontploft. Zouden jullie zo vriendelijk willen zijn om de zaak te verlaten?', zei James.

Iedereen stond snel op en rende naar buiten. James en Lily bleven staan.

'Oké, jij hebt verstand van bommen. Hoe maak je zo'n ding onschadelijk?', vroeg Lily snel.

'Ik heb verstand van méstbommen. Ik hoop dat ze hetzelfde werken…'

Hij draaide de bom om en bekeek hem.

'Was het nou de rode of de groene?', mompelde James.

'De rode', zei Lily.

'Hoe weet jij dat?', vroeg James.

'Uit een film. Het was altijd het rode draadje. Nou moet je hem doorknippen', zei Lily.

'Ik heb geen schaar!', gilde James die compleet flipte. De teller stond al op 12 seconden.

'Jij idioot! Je hebt toch een toverstok?', riep Lily.

'Oja', zei James. Hij sprak de Diffindo-spreuk uit over de rode draad en de teller stopte. James wreef over zijn bezwete voorhoofd.

'Dat scheelde niks!', zei hij.

'Laten we nu Perkamentus maar halen dan', zei Lily.

Ze liepen weer naar Zweinstein en klopten even later aan op de deur van Perkamentus' kantoor.

'Goedemiddag professor', zei Lily.

'Wij waren net in Zweinsveld en toen legde een of andere vent een bom neer', zei James onbeholpen.

'Aha. En? Hebben jullie de bom gestopt?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Uh nee professor, ik bedoel ja professor', zei James stotterend. Perkamentus staarde hem strak aan. 'Alles goed meneer Potter?', vroeg hij. James knikte.

'Goed…. Ik zal even iemand erop af sturen. Weten jullie nog hoe de man eruit zag?', vroeg Perkamentus kalm.

'Nou, hij had een mantel aan dus we konden zijn gezicht niet zien, professor', zei Lily.

'Waren er nog andere dingen die je opvielen, juffrouw Evers?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Hij was nogal klein en hij haalde heel vreemd adem', zei Lily.

'Ja, hij leek wel verkouden of zo…', zei James.

'Goed dan. Vanavond om negen uur heeft de Orde weer een vergadering. Ik hoop dat jullie kunnen', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

'Ja, natuurlijk professor. Tot vanavond!', zei Lily. Ze stonden op en liepen naar de leerlingenkamer om het hele verhaal aan Remus, Peter en Sirius te vertellen. Alleen Peter was er niet, al hadden ze niet veel tijd om daarbij stil te staan. Ze waren weer druk aan het leren voor de examens…


	21. Hoofdstuk 20

**20. Einde schooljaar**

'Goedenavond allemaal! Voordat we beginnen aan dit heerlijke eten wil ik nog even de laatste mededelingen van dit schooljaar melden', zei Perkamentus tijdens het feestmaal. 'Zoals jullie ongetwijfeld al weten, heeft heer Voldemort ongelooflijk veel aanhang en macht. Sommige leerlingen hebben al familie of vrienden verloren aan deze duistere macht. Ik wil hen daarbij veel sterkte wensen en ik hoop dat er niet meer slachtoffers vallen'. Perkamentus was even stil en vervolgde toen zijn verhaal. 'Ik wil alle minderjarigen nog eens op het hart drukken dat er niet getoverd mag worden in de vakanties. En ten slotte wil ik alle zevendejaars veel geluk wensen met hun verdere carrière. Eet smakelijk!'

'Ik hoop dat ik veel P.U.I.S.T.en heb gehaald', zei James terwijl hij aardappels opschepte.

'Ik ook!', zei Lily. Ik hoop dat er hier nog vacatures zijn volgend jaar'.

'Nou, je hoeft in ieder geval geen Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te geven', zei Sirius.

'Hoezo?', vroeg Lily.

'Had je het nog niet gehoord? Secretus heeft gesolliciteerd. Hij heeft daar natuurlijk veel verstand van, de zak', zei Sirius.

'Dan wordt ik dus een collega van Sneep. O… dat wordt vast gezellig…', zei Lily droog.

'Je moet er wat voor over hebben, schat', zei James. 'Je had ook Schouwer kunnen worden, dan had je nu dat probleem niet'.

'Jullie moeten nog heel veel jaar studeren. Ik niet', zei Lily grijnzend.

'Tja, je moet er wat voor over hebben', zei Remus grijnzend.

'Wat wil jij eigelijk worden, Peter', vroeg Lily aan Peter.

'O, ik – weet nog niet', zei Peter stotterend.

'Huh? In je vijfde jaar had jij toch ook zo'n gesprek met Anderling gehad?', vroeg James.

'Ja, maar we waren er nog niet helemaal uit…', zei Peter.

'Nou ja. Je kan altijd nog putjesschepper worden', zei Sirius lachend.

James, Sirius en Remus lagen zowat onder de tafel van het lachen. Iedereen keek naar ze.

'Eh, James, iedereen kijkt naar je…', siste Lily vanuit haar mondhoek.

'Wat? Eh, oh', zei James die zijn lachen probeerde in te houden.

'Wat was d-daar zo grappig aa-an?', vroeg Peter schokkerig.

'Ja, dat vroeg ik me ook al af', zei Lily.

'Jullie hebben geen gevoel voor humor', zei Sirius.

'Goh, bedankt', zei Lily en ze knipoogde.

'Niemand beledigd mijn Lily!', zei James lachend en hij sloeg Sirius in zijn buik.

'Oeps… sorry hoor', zei Sirius en hij sloeg James terug en James sloeg Sirius weer. Sirius sloeg James weer en zo ging het een tijdje door. Remus staarde naar het tweetal.

'Ze zijn weer bezig hoor. Stelletje kleuters…', zei Remus en hij richtte zich weer op zijn eten.

'Tja, sommige mensen veranderen niet…', zei Lily lachend.

De volgende ochtend pakte ze hun spullen in en even later zaten ze voor het laatst in de Zweinsteinexpres, terug naar huis. Ze speelden spelletjes tovenaarsschaak en praatten over hun verdere plannen in het leven.

'Lily kan ik je heel even onder vier ogen spreken?', vroeg James plots.

'Natuurlijk schat', zei Lily. Ze gingen even buiten de coupé staan.

'Uh… zou je het leuk vinden om… eh…', stotterde James.

'Wat James?'

'Om met me… eh… samen te wonen?', besloot James zachtjes.

'Natuurlijk joh!', zei Lily blij. 'Niets liever!'

'Echt waar?', vroeg James opgelucht.

'Natuurlijk', zei Lily glimlachend. 'Eindelijk verlost van Petunia en de hele dag bij jou zijn… kan het nog beter?'

'Cool!', zei James.

'Ik hou van je James', zei Lily zachtjes.

'Ik ook van jou Lily', ze James. Hun gezichten kwamen steeds dichter bij elkaar… Lily's lippen raakte die van James…

'Zo hé, niet te klef hè?', zei een ijzige stem achter hen. Het was Sneep die samen met zijn vriend stond toe te kijken hoe Lily en James met elkaar stonden te zoenen.

'Jaloers, Secretus?', vroeg James hatelijk.

'Nou nee. Ik kan wel beter krijgen', zei Sneep.

'Ja, het zal wel. Wij hebben geen zin om onze kostbare tijd aan jou te verspillen. Kom James', zei Lily. Ze stapte de coupé weer in, alleen Sneep versperde hen de weg.

'Ik heb nog geen tijd gehad om wraak te nemen', siste Sneep.

'Wat jammer… je zal nooit meer de kans krijgen om wraak te nemen, Secretus', zei James.

'Valt hij je lastig, James?' Het was Sirius die kwam kijken wat er aan de hand was.

'Als ik alleen die smoel van hem zie heb ik al last van hem', zei James.

'Ja, kan ik me heel goed voorstellen', zei Sirius.

'Wat doen we met ze?', vroeg James aan Sirius.

'Vervloek hem maar…', zei Lily. James en Sirius keken elkaar geschokt aan.

'Voel je je wel lekker, Lily?' Hij pakte haar schouders en schudde haar door elkaar. 'Jij was altijd degene die het voor Sneep opnam volgens mij', zei Sirius.

'O, niet goed?', zei Lily fronsend.

'Nou, je had niet zo op ons moeten zeiken want je –'

'Laat maar, Sirius. Ze heeft groot gelijk. Petrificus Totalus!', riep James.

Ook Lily pakte haar toverstok en riep: 'Paralitis!' tegen Sneeps vriend.

'Cool! Nooit gedacht dat jij dat nog eens zou doen, Lil!', zei James.

'Had hij ons maar niet moeten storen', zei ze knipogend.


	22. Hoofdstuk 21

**21. Het duel**

Een paar dagen later zat Lily voor de laatste keer op haar eigen bed en keek naar haar kamer of ze nog iets vergeten was. Haar hutkoffer stond voor haar en ze had hem moeten beheksen om ervoor te zorgen dat alles erin paste. Ze wierp nog een laatste blik op haar kamer en liet haar hutkoffer voor zich uit naar beneden zweven. Ze omhelsde haar moeder en verschijnselde naar het huis van James. James had het geërfd van zijn ouders.

Professor Guilotin was met pensioen gegaan en hun leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, professor Maris, had ontslag genomen. De rede wisten ze niet, maar Lily vond het niet erg, want ten eerste had ze die man niet als collega gewild en ten tweede had ze nu dubbel zoveel kans om aangenomen te worden. Het maakte haar niet uit welk vak ze moest doceren, want ze had voor alle twee goede cijfers en ze vond ze alle twee leuk. De volgende ochtend stond Lily vroeg op voor haar sollicitatiegesprek bij professor Perkamentus.

'Goedemiddag juffrouw Evers', zei professor Perkamentus toen Lily tegenover hem zat. Lily was heel zenuwachtig, ze hoopte zo dat ze aangenomen zou worden.

'Ik heb momenteel twee vacatures zoals u ongetwijfeld weet en samen met meneer Sneep bent u de enige die solliciteert dit jaar. Maakt het u uit welke baan u krijgt, juffrouw Evers?', vroeg professor Perkamentus.

'Nee, professor', zei Lily nerveus.

'Goed. Meneer Sneep wilde de graag de baan Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op zich nemen, maar ik denk toch dat ik u wat geschikter vind voor die baan, omdat meneer Sneep hogere cijfers haalde voor Toverdranken. Ik zou graag willen dat u Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gaat geven, juffrouw Evers'.

'Is goed Professor', zei Lily. Ze kon haar blijdschap nauwelijks verbergen.

'Nou, dan zie ik u over een week hier in mijn kantoor. Dan bespreken we de gang van zaken', zei Perkamentus.

'Dank u, professor', zei Lily en ze stond op. Ze had niet gedacht dat het zo kort zou duren. Ze rende bijna naar huis, zo blij was ze. 'James!', gilde ze toen ze thuis was. 'James! Waar zit je? Ik heb de baan! Aaaaaah! Ik ben lerares Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten!' Ze rende naar boven om James te zoeken.

'James?', zei Lily nu zachter. 'Waar zit je? Kom tevoorschijn!'

Lily rende de tuin in en ze vond James op een bankje achter de schuur.

'Lieverd... Wat doe je hier?', vroeg Lily.

James staarde haar wazig aan.

'James, is er iets?'

'Huh? Wat?', zei James vaag.

'Er is iets met je. Kom op, je kan het mij toch wel vertellen?', zei Lily.

'Jaja. Oké. Ga even zitten Lily.

Hij ging op zijn knieën voor Lily zitten. Lily vermoedde al iets…

'Eh, Lily, we zijn al zo lang samen en ik vroeg me af… zou je met me willen trouwen?' James haalde een klein hartvormig doosje uit zijn zak en maakt het open. Er zat een hele mooie ring in. James wilde de ring eruit halen en om Lily's vinger schuiven maar… hij liet hem vallen. Lily grinnikte en raapte hem op.

'James hij is prachtig…', zei Lily zuchtend. 'Ik hou van je…'

'Dus je wilt eh – ', stotterde James.

'Ja, natuurlijk wil ik met je trouwen gekkerd!', zei ze. 'Dolgraag!

Lily moest het haar moeder nog vertellen dat ze ging trouwen met James. Ze wist dat haar moeder het er totaal niet mee eens zou zijn, maar het was beter dan niets zeggen. Die zondag ging ze op bezoek bij haar moeder. Tijdens het avondeten vond ze een geschikt moment om het te vertellen.

'Mam', begon Lily voorzichtig.

'Ja Lily', zei mevrouw Evers.

'Eh, James en ik… we hebben besloten om te gaan trouwen…', zei Lily zachtjes.

Mevrouw Evers liet haar bestek vallen. 'Met die jongen? Geen sprake van Lily. Je weet hoe ik over hem denk!'

'Ja, dat weet ik inderdaad, maar we houden van elkaar! James is echt een hele lieve jongen en bovendien… hebben we alles al gepland!'

'Ik zal er hoogst persoonlijk voor zorgen dat jij nooit met die jongen zal trouwen Lily, wat het ook kost. Ik weet zeker dat hij niet de goede man voor jou zal zijn', zei mevrouw Evers boos.

'Pap, zeg jij eens wat!', zei Lily boos.

'Ik blijf onpartijdig… ', zei meneer Evers.

Lily zuchtte en stond op.

'Weetje wat mam? Als jij het niet kan aanzien dat ik met James trouw, dan kom je toch lekker niet op onze bruiloft? Is dat was je wilt?', zei Lily.

'Nee, natuurlijk niet! Lily wat denk je wel niet! Ik heb alleen maar het beste met je voor!', zei mevrouw Evers.

'Geef hem dan een kans alsjeblieft!', riep Lily en ze liep boos weg. James was heus niet perfect, maar dat was niemand. Ze hield van hem en daar kon niemand iets aan veranderen…

Een paar dagen later was de bruiloft al, omdat Lily gelijk de volgende week al op Zweinstein les moest geven. Sirius was hun getuige en het was de mooiste dag van Lily's leven tot nu toe. Haar moeder was toch gekomen, maar had de hele bruiloft niks gezegd.

Lily had het erg naar haar zin op Zweinstein, behalve dan dat Sneep haar collega was. Ze waren nooit samen in de lerarenkamer te vinden, als Sneep binnen kwam lopen, ging Lily weer weg. Voor de rest kon Lily goed opschieten met haar collega's en de leerlingen deden ook heel aardig tegen haar.

Een jaar later riep Perkamentus de hele Orde bij zich in zijn kantoor.

'Ik heb slecht nieuws. Voldemort weet van de Orde, er is een verader in ons midden. Maar dat doet er even niet toe. Wij zijn uitgedaagd, voor een duel om middernacht in Havermouth', zei Perkamentus.

Even was het stil. Een verader in ons midden? Niemand maakte zich druk om het duel.

'Ik moet jullie allen vragen of jullie dat wel willen. Hij wil dat we met de hele Orde komen', vervolgde Perkamentus.

'Natuurlijk, we geven ons niet zomaar over, Albus', zei iemand.

'Ik wil dat iedereen dat zegt, anders gaan we niet', zei Perkamentus.

'Ik ga mee', zei James.

'Ik ook', zeiden Sirius, Remus en Lily tegelijk.

Al gauw volgde iedereen.

'Mooi zo. Ik verwacht jullie morgen om een uur in mijn kantoor, dan bespreken we onze tactieken. En eh… Lily, ik geef je morgen vrij denk ik', zei Perkamentus.

'Dank u professor', zei Lily.

De volgende ochtend werd Lily al vroeg wakker. Ze kon niet meer slapen. Ze stootte James aan, die naast haar lag.

'James!', zei ze.

'Wat is er, Lily?', vroeg James slaperig.

'Wie zou die verader zijn?', zei Lily.

'Ik heb geen idee, schat. Ga nou maar weer slapen, het wordt vast laat vanavond', zei James en hij draaide zichzelf weer om.

Maar Lily kon niet meer slapen. Ze stond op en ging op de bank zitten. Ze dacht na. Wie zou nou de Orde willen verraden? Zou Perkamentus weten wie? Hij was goed in Leglimentie. Hij zou het vast wel weten. Lily gaapte. Misschien was het toch wel handig als ze nog even ging slapen. Ze kroop tegen James aan en viel meteen in slaap…

'Lily wordt wakker! We moeten over een half uur bij Perkamentus zijn!', riep James hard.

'Huh. Wat? Ik kom al', zei Lily. Ze sprong overeind, kleedde zich aan en samen liepen ze naar Zweinstein. In Perkamentus kantoor bespraken ze hoe ze Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners zouden kunnen verslaan.

'Als we alle dooddoeners die we kennen bij elkaar optellen, komen we op een aantal dat we wel aankunnen denk ik', zei Perkamentus.

'Neemt u me niet kwalijk, professor. Maar hoe weet u dat het er niet meer zijn?', vroeg Lily.

'Dat kunnen we alleen maar gissen. We verslaan ze vast wel', zei Perkamentus.

'Maar als het er nou teveel zijn…', zei Sirius.

'Ik denk niet dat dat het geval is. We weten wie we kunnen vertrouwen en wie niet. Goed, als er verder geen vragen zijn, denk ik dat we maar gaan', zei Perkamentus. Het was al tien uur 's avonds. De hele middag en avond hadden ze zitten luisteren naar de plannen om het duel te winnen. De Orde verschijnselde naar Havermouth en wachtte af. Twee uur later verschijnselden de eerste dooddoeners tussen de graven.

Lily voelde zich misselijk. Het waren er al meer dan het dubbele van de hele Orde en er bleven maar dooddoeners verschijnselen. Op een gegeven moment verschijnselde ook Voldemort achter een dennenboom. De twee groepen stonden tegenover elkaar. De groep dooddoeners was 20 keer zo groot.

'Zo, Perkamentus. Wat leuk dat je even langs wilde komen. Wat jammer dat je alleen niet meer weg zal gaan', zei Voldemort spottend. De dooddoeners lachten. Lily voelde geen angst meer. Die man had miljoenen dreuzels en tovenaars vermoord en nou ging hij eraan. Ze voelde een hevige woede in haar opkomen en nadat Perkamentus de eerst spreuk afvuurde, dacht ze maar aan een ding: hij gaat eraan…

Lily duelleerden met een dooddoener die ze niet kende, ze verlamde hem maar toen werd Lily van achteren aangevallen door drie dooddoeners. Ze kon zich niet meer verweren en werd ook verlamd.


	23. Hoofdstuk 22

**22. De Profetie**

'Denk je dat ze nog leeft, Albus?'

'Ik heb er alle vertrouwen in. De helers zeggen ook dat het goed komt'.

'Ze ligt hier al drie dagen. Moet ze niet onderhand wakker worden dan?'

Lily had haar ogen dicht en luisterde naar de stemmen. Heel vaag herkende ze de stemmen. Ze deed voorzichtig haar ogen open. James, Perkamentus en Dolleman keken haar aan.

'Lily! Je leeft nog!', zei James blij.

'Ik zei het je toch, James', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

'Hoe voel je je?', vroeg James aan Lily.

'Vreemd. Wat is er gebeurt?', vroeg Lily.

Het was stil. Niemand keek Lily meer aan.

'Oké, hoe erg is het?', vroeg ze.

'Nou, de Orde is niet meer zo groot als vroeger', besloot Dolleman voorzichtig.

'Maar ik denk dat de meer dan de helft het overleefd heeft', zei James.

'WAT?', vroeg Lily geschokt. 'De meer dan de helft? Wat is er gebeurt in godsnaam?'

'Nou, we hadden een meerderheid van 20 tegen 1, dus…', zei James.

'Het is nog een wonder dat zoveel het overleefd heeft', maakte Perkamentus James' zin af.

'Maar… het is niet eerlijk… waarom ben ik niet doodgegaan?'

Er sprongen tranen in de ogen van Lily. Ze wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze voelde een vreemde emotie. Half verdriet, half woede. Waarom was zij niet doodgegaan? Waarom nou net de mensen die het niet verdienden? James sloeg een arm om haar heen en Lily ging rechtop zitten. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat ze in Sint Holisto lag. Perkamentus en Dolleman stonden op en gingen bij Sirius, die in een ander bed lag.

'Waar is de rest?', vroeg Lily.

'De rest gaat gewoon door met het leven, Lily. We weten nog steeds niet wat de plannen van Voldemort zijn', zei James zuchtend.

'Jezus. Ik haat die vent!', zei Lily boos.

'Wie? Jezus?'

'Nee! Ik bedoel Voldemort!'

'Oké, ik dacht al…'

De jaren die daarop volgde waren heel zwaar voor Lily. Lily had nog steeds plezier in haar baan, maar het verdriet dat ze had, was nog vers. De Orde ging gewoon verder, ze wisten nog steeds niet wat de plannen van Voldemort waren. Toen Lily 20 was, raakte ze al gauw zwanger van James. In mei moest Perkamentus hun dringend spreken.

'Lily, James. Ik moet jullie iets heel belangrijks vertellen'. Hij pauzeerde even. 'Gisteren solliciteerde een vrouw naar de baan Waarzeggerij. Ze was familie van Cassandra Zwamdrift dus ik vond dat ik maar moest luisteren. Ik wilde het vak liever schrappen, maar goed. Ik had met haar afgesproken in de Zwijnskop en ik ontdekte dat ze helaas geen spoortje van de gave bezat. Toen ik zei dat ze me geen geschikte kandidate leek en ik weg wilde lopen, deed ze een echte voorspelling', zei Perkamentus.

Hij pakte zijn Hersenpan en prikte erin met de punt van zijn toverstok. Uit de pan rees een gedaante op die met een rauwe, raspende stem dit zei:

'Hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen nadert… het kind van hem driemaal hebben getrotseerd, geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand… de Heer van het Duister zal hem aanmerken als een gelijke, maar hij zal een kracht bezitten die de Heer van het Duister niet kent… en een van hen moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is… hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen wordt geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand…

'We werden helaas afgeluisterd door een dooddoener die avond, maar die heeft niet de hele voorspelling gehoord, omdat hij halverwege de kroeg uit werd gegooid. Voldemort is alleen op de hoogte van het eerste deel', vervolgde Perkamentus.

Lily en James waren stil. Ze wisten allebei wat dit betekende. Lily was uitgerekend op het einde van juli.

'P – professor', zei Lily. 'Lies Lubbermans is ook uitgerekend op 31 juli. En zij hebben ook drie keer Voldemort getrotseerd', zei Lily.

'Dat weet ik, Lily. We wachten nog een tijdje af. Voldemort zal hem aanmerken als een gelijke… we wachten gewoon af', zei Perkamentus. 'Tegen de tijd dat het echt te gevaarlijk wordt, spreken we een Fideliusbezwering uit over jullie', zei Perkamentus.

'Is goed professor', zei James.

'En Lily, ik vind dat het tijd wordt dat je met zwangerschapsverlof gaat', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. Perkamentus had het al heel vaak gevraagd, maar Lily wilde gewoon les blijven geven.

'Heeft u dan wel een leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, professor', vroeg Lily.

'Ja, toevallig wil professor Sneep die baan op zich nemen', zei Perkamentus.

'Maar… wie doet dan Toverdranken?', vroeg Lily.

'Daar ben ik nog niet helemaal uit. Maar jij gaat nu met zwangerschapsverlof of anders ontsla ik je, is dat duidelijk?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Jaja, al goed professor', gaf Lily zich over.

Ze draaide zich om en liep Perkamentus' kantoor uit. James stak zijn duim op naar Perkamentus en volgde haar.


	24. Hoofdstuk 23

**23. Terug in de Tijd**

Lily werd wakker. Ze lag op iets hards. In ieder geval niet in haar eigen bed. Ze had pijn in haar buik, maar dat had ze wel vaker sinds ze zwanger was. Boven haar reikte de toppen van dennenbomen. Ze lag in een bos, op een open plek. Het was schemerdonker. Lily raakte in paniek en ging overeind zitten.

'James?', vroeg ze voorzichtig.

Ze zag hem niet. Voorzichtig stond Lily op en keek om zich heen. In een bosje iets verder op hoorde ze gekraak.

'Hallo? Is daar iemand?'

Er verscheen een gedaante in de bosjes. Lily gilde.

'Hou je mond gek kind…'

Het was James.

'James, wat doen we hier?'

'Ja, weet ik dat… daar verderop brand licht. Zullen we gaan kijken?', vroeg James.

'Oké', zei Lily.

Ze wilde in de richting van het licht lopen, maar ze werden tegengehouden.

'Ik zou maar niet verder lopen als ik jullie was… Wij hebben nog wat af te handelen…'

Voldemort.

Lily gilde en beide wilde meteen hun toverstok trekken, maar die konden ze niet vinden.

'Jullie denken toch niet dat ik zo dom ben zeker', zei Voldemort terwijl hij grijnzend hun toverstokken uit zijn zak haalde en ze voor hun neus door midden brak.

'Wat moet je?'

'Waar zijn je manieren Potter?' Voldemort grijnsde. 'Ik neem aan dat ons geliefde schoolhoofd Perkamentus jullie heeft ingelicht over de profetie. Het schijnt dat jullie zoon een gevaar voor mij gaat vormen. Ik zal dat gevaar echter voor zijn…'

'Lekker laf dan, om ons te vermoorden zonder dat we ons kunnen verdedigen. Ben je bang dat je ons niet aankunt of zoiets?', zei James brutaal.

'Ik heb meer kans om te winnen dan jullie, maar ik kan maar beter het zekere voor het onzekere nemen', zei Voldemort glimlachend.

'Goed, vermoord ons maar. Ik ben leven meer dan zat', zei James pissig.

'Wat? James doe-'

James onderbrak Lily met een knipoog. 'Hebben we een kans?'

'Volgens mij ben jij hier de lafaard', zei Lily, die het plan nog niet helemaal snapte.

'Zo praat je niet tegen je echtgenoot, jongedame', zei James.

'Je klinkt net als mijn moeder!', riep Lily.

'Bedankt', zei James sarcastisch.

Toen, in een fractie van een seconde draaide James zich om en nog voordat Voldemort zijn toverstok op kon trekken, kwam zijn harde vuist tegen Voldemorts kaak en viel bewusteloos neer.

'O, dus dat was je plan… zeg dat dan meteen', zei Lily, starend naar Voldemort. 'Wat een engerd hè?'

'Ja, het is vreselijk', zei James kortaf. 'Rennen, nu, voordat hij bijkomt!'

'Maar James, wat als we zo ver terug in de tijd zitten dat er nog helemaal geen tovenaars bestaan?'

'Niet aan denken, Lily, we moeten -'

Hij stond plots stil. Ze zagen huizen. Middeleeuwse huizen.

James keek Lily aan en lachte sarcastisch. 'Zouden er in deze tijd al tovenaars zijn?'

'Heb jij ooit wel eens opgelet bij Geschiedenis van Toverkunst? Wanneer leefde Merlijn en Nicolaas Flamel?'

'In… eh… de ijstijd?'

'Laat maar', zei Lily. 'Ik denk toch dat we terug naar Voldemort moeten. Hij weet hoe we hier zijn gekomen en waarmee'.

'Ja, leuk, we vragen hem rustig op de thee! Lily lieverd, als we terug gaan zijn we dood!', zei James.

'Dan moeten we hier voor altijd blijven! En Voldemort gaat ook niet weg zonder ons vermoord te hebben. Of hij laat ons achter in deze tijd, dan heeft hij ook geen last meer van ons… hopen dat dat niet zijn plan is… James wat moeten we nou? Hoe kunnen we ooit terug als we niet eens weten hoe we hier zijn gekomen?'

'Laten we tovenaars zoeken. Misschien hebben we geluk, dan weten ze hoe we terug moeten'.

Ze liepen het dorpje in. Ze werden vreemd aangestaard, ze hadden dan wel mantels aan, maar die waren toch een stuk moderner dan die van de Middeleeuwers.

'Hoe vinden we tussen al die mensen tovenaars?'

'Geen idee… ik welk jaar zouden we zitten?', vroeg Lily zich hardop af.

'Kom, we vragen het aan die man daar!', zei James.

'James!', riep Lily, maar hij was al weg.

Hij kwam weer terug, met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

'We zitten in 1465', zei hij.

'Waarom lach je?', vroeg Lily.

'Haha, dit moet je zien. Kom mee', zei James. Hij trok haar mee door de menigte.

Op een podium op het midden van een plein stond een vrouw in brand. Ze gilde de longen uit haar lijf. Lily begreep het even niet, maar herinnerde zich toen een geschiedenis les over heksenvervolgingen. Lily snapte niet waarom James dat grappig vond.

'James, wat is daar leuk aan?', vroeg Lily.

'Kijk eens goed. Het is nep. Ze verbrand niet echt, het is een echte heks', zei James.

Lily kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes en probeerde te zien wat James bedoelde. Opeens verdween de vrouw, met een knal.

'Dat bedoel ik… verdwijnseld… we moeten haar zien te vinden, Lily. Kom op', zei James.

'James, stop eens even', zei Lily. Ze zuchtte. 'Die vrouw blijft echt niet hier in de buurt hoor, de gaat naar een andere plaats waar niet bekend is dat ze een heks is'.

James keek Lily bedroefd aan.

'Nou zeg… Lily, wat zei je ook alweer over die Nicolaas Flamel persoon?'

'Alleen dat hij in de Middeleeuwen leefde. Hoezo?'

'Nou, stel je voor. Dat Nicolaas Flamel nog leeft, hij werkte toch op het ministerie of zo?', zei James.

'Hij was een alchemist, James', zei Lily.

'O… Maar goed, als hij nog leeft, dan weet hij vast wel hoe we hier gekomen zijn en hij weet vast wel hoe we weer terug moeten naar onze tijd', zei James.

'Dan moeten we hem eerst zien te vinden… Dat gaat maanden duren. Ik ben vergeten waar hij woonde… wat was het ook al weer?', zei Lily.

'Nicolaas Flamel… woonde die gast niet in… uh… Devon of zo?'

'James'.

'Ja schatje'.

'Hoe weet jij dat?'

'Omdat ik superslim ben misschien'.

Lily kuchte. 'Je ben nog steeds zo arrogant.'

James keek gekwetst.

'Maar wel heel lief… ', voegde ze er glimlachend aan toe.

'Goed. Dus hieruit kan ik opmaken dat hij daadwerkelijk uit Devon komt?', zei James.

'Ja. Nou moeten we uitvogelen waar we nu zitten hoe we in Devon gaan komen', zei Lily.

'Ik vraag het wel weer even', zei James. Lily zuchtte.

Ze wreef in haar ogen. Ze was moe en had buikpijn. 'James, schiet op', fluisterde ze.

James kwam niet terug. Ze hoorde een stem achter zich.

'Dag, schone jonkvrouw. Zou u me willen vergezellen naar mijn prachtige kasteel?'

Het was een man op een paard. Een knappe man die lief, maar verwaand grijnsde naar Lily. Lily keek hem aan en wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen.

'Eh... sorry, ik wacht hier op mijn man, hij was even wat vragen', zei ze.

'Je man? En vertel eens jongedame hoe heet je eigelijk?'

'Lily'.

'Aah… en vertel eens… is jou man knap? Ik bedoel… is hij knapper dan mij?'

Lily grinnikte. Wat een mafkees…

'Ja, veel knapper', zei ze. 'O, daar komt hij net aan'.

'Oke, Lil, je raad nooit wat die man zei!', begon James enthousiast. 'We zitten volgens mij heel erg dicht bij… bij…' Lily kuchte en wees naar de man. 'O hallo, meneer. Uhm… ken ik u ergens van soms?'

'Welnee, ik vroeg me alleen af…' Hij gniffelde. 'Nee, laat maar…' Hij mompelde iets onverstaanbaars.

'Nou uh, meneer uh…', begon Lily.

'Heer Vilijn voor jou, mijn lief', zei de man.

'We moeten weer gaan, we hebben nog een lange reis voor de boeg…dus uh… doei!', zei Lily.

Zij en James wilde zich omdraaien, maar de man hield hen tegen. Zijn stem werd zachter.

'Jullie zijn ook tovenaars hè?'

Lily en James keken elkaar geschokt aan.

'Nee, hoe komt u erbij?', zei James.

'Leglimentie…', zei heer Vilijn grijnzend. Hij pakte een toverstok uit zijn zak en draaide hem rond in zijn vingers. 'Ik herken het heus wel als iemand toverkracht bezit'.

'Dan kunt u ons vast wel helpen, we komen uit de toekomst en we willen…', zei Lily, maar James trok aan haar mouw.

'Vilijn! V-i-l-i-j-n!', fluisterde hij in haar oor. Opeens begon er een lichtje te branden bij Lily. Villijn, de oude achternaam van Voldemort!

Lily keek James verward aan.

'Sorry, meneer Vilijn, we moeten gaan', zei James en hij trok Lily weg, tot dat ze ver uit de buurt van heer Vilijn waren.

'James! Wat doe je nou? Misschien is hij niet zo slecht als Voldemort. Hij kon ons vast helpen!', zei Lily.

'Je vond hem zeker wel leuk niet waar?', zei James zonder haar aan te kijken en zonder antwoord te geven op Lily's vraag.

'Wat… waar heb je het over?', zei Lily.

'Hij noemde je mijn lief. Toen ik dat een paar jaar geleden deed, schold je me uit'.

'James, wat denk je wel niet? Mag een mens niet veranderen of zo?'.

James zuchtte en ging op een hek zitten. 'Laat maar… je zult het toch niet begrijpen'.

'James, vertel het nou! We zijn getrouwd, ik ben zwanger en jij denkt dat ik met die… die… die kwal wil of zo?'

'Je noemde mij vroeger ook een kwal', zei James nors.

'Ik kan mijn oren niet geloven! James… je vertrouwd me niet eens!'.

'Liefdesproblemen, lieverd?'

Het was heer Vilijn weer. Hij was hun blijkbaar gevolgd.

James draaide zich om en liep weg. Lily wilde hem achterna gaan, maar Vilijn hield haar vast.

'Kom op Lily… laat hem gaan… je bent hem niet waard… blijf hier, bij mij…', zei Vilijn.

'Laat me met rust alsjeblieft', zei Lily. 'En laat me los!.

'Ik wil jullie alleen maar helpen. Jullie gaan problemen krijgen als jullie hier blijven. Kom naar mijn kasteel, daar zijn jullie veilig', zei hij.

'Bedoel je met 'jullie' dat James ook mee mag? Want ik ga nergens heen zonder hem', zei Lily.

'Als het echt moet…', zuchtte Vilijn.

Lily riep James en probeerde hem uit te leggen dat Vilijn wilde helpen. Met veel tegengestribbel ging James dan toch akkoord. Ze liepen achter Vilijn aan. Zijn kasteel was erg groot. Hij deed gewoon aardig tegen hen en James deed al snel niet meer boos.

'Zie je wel?', zei Lily toen Vilijn hen een kamer aanbood.

'Ja, hij bedoelt het vast allemaal goed, ik weet het… maar ik heb toch het gevoel dat je hem leuk vind…', zei James.

Lily grinnikte. 'Je hebt wel erg veel vertrouwen in me hè? Eigelijk zou ik degene moeten zijn die denkt dat je een ander hebt…'

James keek nors voor zich uit. 'En toch… misschien is hij wel familie van Voldemort en is Voldemort daarom naar deze plek gereisd… Misschien helpt Vilijn Voldemort wel om hier binnen te komen…'

'Voldemort vind ons sowieso wel, James. Daar heeft hij niemand voor nodig. Hij is slim… jammer genoeg… we moeten snel een jaartijdverdrijver te pakken zien te krijgen…'

'Hoe?', vroeg James zich hardop af. 'En bovendien… hou ik het niet lang uit in dit vreselijke tijdperk… Het is ongelooflijk koud hier in de ijstijd…'


	25. Hoofdstuk 24

**24. Terug naar het heden**

Lily hoorde van James dat ze niet al te ver van Devon vandaan waren, en dat ze er binnen een dag naartoe konden lopen.

Vilijn wist niet hoe hij hen terug in de tijd kon sturen, dus vertelde Lily aan hem dat ze die ochtend al zouden vertrekken naar Devon.

'Waarom? Het is hier prachtig, Devon schijnt een vreselijk dorp te zijn', zei Vilijn.

'Toch gaan we. Het gaat ons heus niet om het dorp. Nog bedankt voor de gastvrijheid', zei Lily. Zij en James wilden de kamer uitlopen, maar Vilijn hield hen weer tegen.

'Jullie kunnen niet zomaar gaan!', zei hij terwijl hij zijn ogen tot spleetjes kneep.

'Waarom dan niet?', vroeg Lily.

'Omdat… het… het gaat stormen vandaag, het is heel gevaarlijk om nu weg te gaan', zei Vilijn.

'Als ik niet beter wist, zou ik zeggen dat je ons hier wilt houden', zei James argwanend.

'Ik wil jullie heus niet weg hebben, maar ik wil gewoon dat jullie niet verdwalen in een storm', zei Vilijn.

'We overleven het vast wel, en anders komen we wel terug', zei James. 'Bedankt en tot ziens'.

'Wacht, alsjeblieft!', riep Vilijn hen nog na.

'We gaan Vilijn', zei Lily ongeduldig.

'Ik krijg problemen als jullie gaan', zei Vilijn.

'Kijk, nou komen we ergens…', zucht James.

'Heeft Voldemort je opgedragen ons hier te houden, zodat hij ons kan vermoorden?', vroeg Lily.

'Nee, ik bedoel… Ja… hij zal mij vermoorden als hij erachter komt dat ik jullie heb laten ontsnappen', zei Vilijn.

'Hmm… Als jij zijn voorvader bent, hoop ik dat hij jou vermoord…', zei James grijnzend. 'Dan zou Voldemort niet eens bestaan!'.

'Dat lijkt me wel komisch', zei Lily grinnikend.

'Laat je maar vermoorden, dan voorkom je een heleboel ellende', zei James en voor de laatste keer deden Lily en James een poging om weg te lopen. Vilijn hield hen niet tegen… Want hij hoefde alleen maar aan Voldemort te vertellen dat hij zijn eigen ondergang tekende als hij hem zou vermoorden… Hij had niets meer te vrezen…

'Zijn we er al… we lopen al uren', zei Lily.

'Bijna liefje… je moet er wat voor over hebben hè'.

'Waarom konden we niet verschijnselen?', vroeg Lily.

'Dat hadden we kunnen doen, maar we wisten niet zeker waar Devon precies lag. Alleen welke kant we op moesten. We hadden wel ik weet niet waar kunnen belanden'.

'Als jij het zegt. Maar wat als Voldemort ons vind?', vroeg Lily.

'Als… als… Als hij als… laat maar… hij vind ons niet. Punt ', zei James.

Lily lachte. 'Jij bent echt maf', zei ze.

'Vroeger zei je dat heel anders', grijnsde James.

'Dat neem ik allemaal terug', zei Lily.

'Eindelijk. Het werd tijd', zei James.

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'We zijn er Lily, lieverd', zei James.

'Eindelijk'.

Ze waren aan de rand van een dorpje beland en zagen hoe de dorpsbewoners druk in de weer waren met hun handel. James en Lily besloten langs het dorpje te lopen en zo niet teveel aandacht te trekken.

'Nou, moeten we zijn huis nog vinden', zei James.

'Daar staat het', zei Lily, wijzend op een boerderijtje aan de rand van het dorp.

James staarde Lily aan. 'Hoe weet je dat?', vroeg hij.

'Omdat… hij daar in onze tijd ook nog woont en er stond een foto in ons geschiedenisboek', zei Lily.

'O, vandaar', zei James knikkend. Hij klopte op de deur en een vrouw deed open.

'Bent u Perenelle Flamel?', vroeg Lily. De vrouw knikte en lied hen binnen.

Nicolaas zat in een grote stoel voor de open haard een boek te lezen.

James kuchten en hij keek om.

'Goedemiddag', zei James. 'We komen u wat vragen'.

Hij legde hun probleem uit en Nicolaas knikte.

'Ja, ik heb nog ergens een amulet dat jullie terug stuurt naar waar jullie vandaan kwamen', zei hij. 'Het is wel gevaarlijk, jullie moeten precies op hetzelfde moment terugkomen als dat jullie hier kwamen. Net als bij tijdverdrijvers mogen jullie niet gezien worden', zei hij.

'Daar zorgen we wel voor. Het is in ieder geval te gevaarlijk om hier te blijven', zei James.

Flamel ging hen voor naar zijn laboratorium en haalde een klein amulet uit zijn kast.

Hij deed de ketting die eraan zat om hun halzen en prevelde een toverspreuk. Het amulet werd roodgloeiend.

'Bedankt, meneer Flamel', zei Lily.

'Graag gedaan. Als het kan… zouden jullie het amulet dan ooit terug kunnen brengen?', vroeg hij.

'We zullen het proberen', zei James.

'Goed dan. Tot ziens', zei Flamel.

Hij zei nog twee onverstaanbare woorden en Lily en James voelde zich wegglijden in een kolkende wereld vol kleuren.

James en Lily kwamen terecht vlakblij hun huis, midden in de nacht. Ze verscholen zich een tijdje, om zeker te zijn dat ze verdwenen waren en haastte zich toen naar Perkamentus. Voldemort zat nog in het verleden en wie weet wat voor schade hij zou aanrichten…

Lily en James vertelde het hele verhaal aan Perkamentus en hij beloofde dat hij terug zou gaan om Voldemort te dwingen om naar het heden terug te gaan.

'Professor, nog een ding…', zei Lily. 'Zou u dit amulet terug willen geven aan Nicolaas Flamel? Hij vroeg of we het misschien terug konden brengen'.

'Ik zal het hem geven', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.


	26. Hoofdstuk 25

**25. Het einde**

Op de een of andere manier was het Perkamentus gelukt om Voldemort terug naar het heden te jagen. Lily en James hoorden verder niks van Voldemort. Dat was een goed teken. Of juist niet... Op 31 juli beviel Lily van een jongen. Ze noemde hem Harry. Lies en Frank kregen ook een zoon. Hij heette Marcel. Toen Lily na een paar maanden na de bevallig thuis zat, Harry lag op bed, dacht ze weer aan Voldemort. Ze vroeg zich af waar hij nu zou zitten. James was hard bezig met zijn Schouwers-studie. Hij was veel aan het leren en was vaak op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Lily stond op om te kijken of Harry nog sliep en besloot maar naar bed te gaan. James zou 's avonds laat pas thuiskomen. Ze ging in bed liggen en viel al gauw in slaap…

Het was koud. Had James de dekens weer van haar afgetrokken? Lily deed haar ogen open. Ze keek niet naar het plafond van de slaapkamer. Ze schrok en ging overeind zitten. Ze was in een soort gevangenis, want er zat tralies voor de ramen. James lag naast haar.

'James', zei Lily en ze duwde in tegen zijn rug aan. 'James wordt wakker!'

James deed zijn bruine ogen open en draaide zich om.

'Au! Ik lig op iets hards', zei hij. Hij ging zitten en haalde een steentje onder zich vandaan.

'Waar zijn we?', vroeg James en hij keek om zich heen.

'Dat wilde ik net aan jou gaan vragen', zei Lily. 'Harry! Waar is Harry!', gilde Lily plots.

'Kalm Lily', zei James al klonk hij niet al te kalm.

'Maar straks heeft hij hem! Harry!', riep Lily hysterisch.

'Lily, kalm, liefje. Ik help ons hier wel uit. Zal ik kijken of ik door die deur heen kan rammen?', vroeg James aan Lily.

'Hoe wil je dat doen?', vroeg Lily.

'Duh! Als hert natuurlijk', zei James.

Hij veranderde in een hert en ramde met zijn gewei tegen de deur aan. Na een paar keer duwen boog braken de planken van de deur door, er verscheen een gat en omdat Lily en James nogal mager waren, konden ze er makkelijk doorheen.

Ze konden geen hand voor ogen zien. Lily dacht dat ze in een soort gang stonden. James pakte Lily's hand en samen liepen ze verder. Na ongeveer een half uurtje lopen zagen ze een lichtpuntje. Ze zagen nu al wat meer en James en Lily begonnen te rennen. Ze liepen door een soort van boog heen en toen…

'Jezus', zei James. 'Wat een licht'.

Ze stonden in een felverlichte grote kamer met allemaal deuren erin.

'Welke deur moeten we nou nemen?', vroeg Lily.

'Al sla je me dood', zei James en hij wreef over zijn hoofd.

'Ik ga jou toch niet doodslaan!', zei Lily geschokt.

James haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het zou kunnen… Maar ach. Nou weten we nog steeds niet waar we heen moeten'.

'Vraag dat maar aan mij', zei een ijzige stem. James en Lily draaide zich om. Achter hen stond niemand minder dan Voldemort.

'O, nee. Heb je hem weer… Wat doe jij hier?', zei James verveeld.

'Ik woon hier zo'n beetje. Jullie ook als jullie je bij mij aansluiten', zei Voldemort.

'Ik dacht het niet', zei Lily.

'Ik dacht het wel', zei Voldemort. 'Ik heb hier namelijk twee vriendjes van jullie en mijn trouwste volgeling Bellatrix is heel goed in martelen. Bella! Kom hier!'

'Momentje, heer!', zei Bellatrix, die uit een van de deuren kwam rennen. Achter haar liepen twee dooddoeners, die meneer en mevrouw Lubbermans achter zich aan sleepten.

'Jullie hebben nu de keuze, of sluit je bij mij aan, of wij martelen meneer en mevrouw Lubbermans', zei Voldemort.

'Sorry, daar kunnen we geen keuze tussen maken', zei James.

'Waar is Harry?', vroeg Lily.

'Oja, die zijn we vergeten. Nou ja, zijn tijd komt nog wel een keer', zei Voldemort rustig.

'Ik geloof je niet! Wat heb je met hem gedaan?', riep Lily.

'Het is meer wat we met hem gaan doen, juffrouw Evers', zei Voldemort.

'Potter', zei Lily met opeengeklemde kaken.

'Wat?'

'Ik ben getrouwd', zei Lily kortaf.

'Vergeef me', zei Voldemort.

Lily lachte schamper. 'Ik zal jou nooit vergeven wat je gedaan hebt!'

'Wat heb ik gedaan dan?', plaagde Voldemort.

'Weet je wat? Zak toch lekker door de stront!', zei James.

'Goed idee', zei Voldemort spelend met zijn toverstok. 'En? Hebben jullie al een keuze gemaakt?'

'Niet doen! Sluit je niet bij hun aan!', riep Lies plots.

'Crucio!', riep Bellatrix. Lies en Frank schreeuwde het uit.

'Nee!', gilden Lily en James. Ze wilden naar Lies en Frank toe rennen, maar Voldemort richtte zijn stok op hen.

'Sluit je bij ons aan, dan hou ik op!', zei Bellatrix grijnzend.

'Niet doen, alsjeblieft! Sluit je niet bij hen aan, alsjeblieft!', smeekte Frank hijgend.

Bellatrix hief haar toverstok weer en… 'NEE! Stop, oké, ik doe het!', zei James.

'Ik ook', zei Lily angstig.

Voldemort grijnsde.

'Zie je wel. Ik krijg ook alles voor elkaar…'

'Ik zou nog even wachten met juichen', zei een mannenstem. Alle deuren vlogen open en de overige leden van de Orde kwamen binnenstormen. Hun toverstokken waren op Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners gericht. De dooddoeners achter Bellatrix, wachtten geen moment, pakten Frank en Lies beet en verschijnselden.

Voldemort en Bellatrix keken elkaar aan.

'Goed Perkamentus, jullie hebben geluk. We gaan Bellatrix', zei Voldemort en ze verschijnselden.

'Lies!', riep Lily op hetzelfde moment dat James 'Frank' riep.

'Kalm, James, Lily. We vinden ze wel', zei Perkamentus.

'Hoe wisten jullie dat we hier waren?', vroeg James.

'Het ziet er bij jullie thuis niet al te best uit. De buren hoorden een knal en waarschuwde ons', zei Sirius met een geveinsde glimlach.

'Harry! Wat is er met Harry!', gilde Lily uit.

'Goed, Lily, kalm. We vonden hem tussen de puinhoop. Minerva past op hem', zei Perkamentus. 'Jullie hebben echt geluk gehad. Voldemort had hem wel kunnen vermoorden!'

'Hoe is het met Marcel?', vroeg Lily.

Perkamentus staarde Lily aan.

'Remus, Hagrid, ga kijken bij de het huis van Frank en Lies', zei hij ernstig.

'Wat? Wilt u zeggen dat jullie niet weten of Marcel nog leeft?', vroeg Lily.

'We wisten niet eens dat ze weg waren', zei Perkamentus.

Lily keek alsof ze elk moment flauw kon vallen.

'Waar zijn we eigelijk?', vroeg James.

'Dit is waarschijnlijk het kasteel van Voldemort. Als we hier weer weg zijn, kunnen we het niet meer vinden, dat was de vorige keer ook zo', zei Dolleman.

'Laten we maar snel weg gaan. Ik vind deze plek niet zo geweldig', zei Lily zwakjes.

Ze verschijnselde naar Zweinsveld en in huis trof Lily de grootste puinhoop aan die ze ooit gezien had. Later in de middag kwam Anderling Harry brengen.

'Bedankt dat je op hem gepast hebt, Minerva. Hoe is het nou afgelopen met Marcel?', vroeg Lily.

'Alles is goed met hem', glimlachte Minerva.

'En Lies en Frank?', vroeg ze ongerust.

'We doen ons best', zei Minerva.

'Moeten wij niet helpen?', vroeg Lily.

'Nee, blijven jullie maar hier. Dat lijkt me beter en anders lopen we elkaar toch maar in de weg'.

Lily glimlachte en ze namen afscheid.

'En zeg tegen Perkamentus dat ik maandag weer op school kom!', riep Lily haar nog na. Minerva keek geschokt om, maar zei verder niks.

Lily grinnikte nog even en legde Harry in zijn wiegje.

Weer een paar maanden later vroeg Perkamentus Lily en James weer bij zich. Lies en Frank waren nog steeds vermist.

'Lily, James, ik denk dat we nu niet langer meer moeten wachten. Ik denk dat het verstandig is om de Fideliusbezwering over jullie uit te spreken. Jullie kunnen niet in jullie eigen huis blijven, ik heb voor jullie een huisje in een Dreuzelbuurt gekocht en nu wil ik jullie vragen wie jullie als geheimhouder willen', zei hij.

'Sirius', zei James meteen.

'Remus', zei Lily.

'Als jullie er niet uit kunnen komen, ik wil graag jullie geheimhouder zijn', zei Perkamentus.

'Remus heeft al genoeg aan zijn hoofd, Lily, dat wil je hem echt niet aandoen!', zei James.

'Ja, maar… maar… laat maar, je hebt gelijk. Dan wordt het Sirius', zei Lily.

'Weten jullie het zeker?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Ja!', zeiden Lily en James tegelijk.

'Goed dan. James, had jij niet zo'n spiegel waarmee je met Sirius kan praten?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Hoe weet u dat?', vroeg James.

'Dat doet er niet toe. Heb je die spiegel bij je?'

'Ja, altijd. Ik zal hem oproepen', zei James en hij haalde een kleine spiegel uit een van zijn zakken. Lily keek hem vreemd aan.

'Dat had je ook wel mogen vertellen!', zei ze.

'Sorry, Lily. Mijn fout. Sirius!', zei James in de spiegel.

Sirius' hoofd verscheen in spiegel.

'Hey, James. Wat is er?', vroeg hij.

'Ik zit hier bij Perkamentus, het is heel belangrijk, kan je komen?', zei James.

'Natuurlijk, maatje. Ik kom er zo aan', zei Sirius.

Even later klopte Sirius aan op het kantoor van Perkamentus.

'Fijn dat je wilde komen, Sirius. Het gaat over de Fideliusbezwering die we over James en Lily uit gaan spreken. Ze vroegen zich af of jij hun geheimhouder zou willen zijn', zei Perkamentus.

'Natuurlijk. Maar is dat niet een beetje… nou ja, begrijp met niet verkeerd, ik wil echt dolgraag jullie geheimhouden zijn, maar Voldemort weet dat ik de beste vriend van James ben en –'

'Daar hadden we nog niet aan gedacht', onderbrak James Sirius. 'Dan wordt het Peter. Mee eens Lily?'

'Ja, goed plan', zei Lily.

'Felix!', riep Perkamentus. 'Haal Peter'.

Felix verdween in een vurige flits en kwam even later terug met Peter aan zijn staart.

'Wat – wat is er?', vroeg hij.

'Zou jij onze geheimhouder willen worden, Peter?', vroeg James.

'Nat – natuurlijk', zei Peter zenuwachtig. 'Wat moet ik doen?'

'Ken je de Fideliusbezwering, Peter?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Eh… ja, volgens mij wel', zei Peter. James en Sirius keken elkaar aan. Peter die zo'n ingewikkelde bezwering kende?

'Mooi zo. James, Lily, jullie gaan naar jullie nieuwe huis en dan spreek ik de bezwering uit.

Perkamentus gaf James en Lily het adres, ze pakten hun belangrijkste spullen en Harry en gingen op weg.

'Jeeh, wat klein', was James' eerste reactie.

'Zeurpiet. Wees blij, nu kunnen we tenminste rustig slapen', lachte Lily.

'Jij wel ja. Ik stik in dit kleine krot', zei James.

'Haha, dit is een heel normaal huis. Je bent gewoon veel te verwend', zei Lily.

Zes dagen na het uitspreken van de bezwering, zat er Lily iets niet lekker…

'Maar stel nou dat hij die verrader was?', zei ze tegen James.

'Perkamentus had dat dan geweten, Lily, kalm', zei James.

'Ik vertrouw het niet, James', zei Lily zeurend.

'Hey, Lily, vertrouw hem. Hij zou zijn vrienden nooit verraden', zei James gladjes en hij legde zijn hand om haar middel.

'O James, ik ben zo bang!', zei Lily.

'Kom op! Harry red zich wel. Weet je nog dat ik op hem paste toen jij weg was en er pas na drie dagen achterkwam dat ie verkouden was?'

Lily grinnikte.

'Dat weet ik nog maar al te goed!', zei ze lachend. 'Toen ik terugkwam, was hij al weer bijna beter', zei Lily lachend.

De volgende dag voelde Lily zich alweer wat beter. Die avond zaten ze naast elkaar op de bank, Harry lag in bed.

'Waar zou Peter nu zitten denk je?', vroeg Lily.

'Waar hij hoort te zitten, in zijn schuilplaats hopelijk', James.

'En als hij daar nou niet zit?'

'Begin je nou weer? Hij gaat ons niet verraden, Lily. Snap je dat?', vroeg James.

Lily keek hem aan. 'Ik vertrouw het eigelijk nog steeds niet', zei Lily zacht.

'Kom op, hij' – boem!

James en Lily sprongen op. 'Dat zijn niet de buren die koffie komen drinken', zei James.

'Wat? Wie… wat moeten we doen?', zei Lily.

'Lily, ik geloof dat je gelijk hebt', zei James.

Lily staarde hem geschokt aan. 'Bedankt dat je me zo gerust steld'.

James lachte nerveus en gaf een zoen op haar mond. 'Ik hou van je Lily', zei hij.

'Ik ook van jou', zei Lily zacht. Ze hoorden nog een klap.

'Wat? Wie is dat?', vroeg Lily paniekerig.

'Het is hem, Lily, pak Harry en maak dat je wegkomt! Het is hem! Weg! Snel! Ik probeer hem tegen te houden!

Lily had hem nog nooit zo paniekerig gezien, maar ze deed wat hij zij. Ze sprintte door de kamer, naar boven, pakte Harry en rende naar de achterdeur. Ze zag een groen flits in haar ooghoek en ze hoorde James nog gillen…

'James?', gilde ze. Maar het was al te laat. Voldemort verschijnselde in Harry's kamer. Lily voelde een vreemde soort paniek opborrelen.

'Niet Harry! Niet Harry! Alsjeblieft! Ik doe alles –'

'Opzij, ga opzij, meisje!', zei Voldemort kil.

'Nee, niet Harry, niet Harry, alsjeblieft, niet Harry!'

'Opzij, dom wicht… vooruit, opzij!

'Nee, niet Harry, alsjeblieft! Neem mij, dood mij! Niet Harry alsjeblieft! Genade… genade…'

'Eindelijk is de tijd gekomen, Lily. Jullie zullen mij niet meer dwarsbomen!'

'Nee, alstublieft!', riep Lily. Ze drukte Harry stevig tegen zich aan.

'Avada Kedavra!', schreeuwde Voldemort.

Het laatste wat Lily zag was een groene flits… Daarna niets meer… alleen een donker gat… het gat… van de dood…

Einde…


End file.
